In Another World With the Force異世界は力とともに
by DewElr
Summary: A Jedi Knight Human who died during a mission to the unknown regions at the Planet Nybyscous. As he died he was reincarnated to another world that is not in a galaxy far far away. Join Jedi Knight Jett as he ventures to this new world
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

In Another World With the Force/異世界は力とともに

A Jedi Knight Human who died during a mission to the unknown regions at the Planet Nybyscous. As he died he was reincarnated to another world that is not in a galaxy far far away.

Join Jedi Knight Jett as he ventures to this new world

He wakes up in a cloud area. He looked around to see a television, a small table set, with some tea cup, and in front was a man. He was wearing glasses, and his outfit looked very Japnaese like.

"Where am I'

Jedi Knight, Jett, trained by the Jedi Praxeum under Luke Skywalker is a 19 year old male who had auburn hair, a black undershirt with a v neck, a black jacket and some black pants with boots

"I'm very sorry about this, but you're dead," the man said, "I made a bit of a blunder and dropped some lightning on the world below I'm truly sorry about that.

"I see"

"So your name is Jett?"

"Correct. I'm Jedi Knight, Jett"

"I'm impress your calm about this"

"Yes the force has guided me here. But I don't understand why I haven't become one with the force? Besides, we don't see death as death, but the force itself"

"I see your religion is quite intriguing"

"I certainly never thought I would die before I turn 20"

"So what happens to me now?" Will I be judge or will you turn me into the force?"

"You will be resurrected"

"Really?"

"Just well we can't take you back to your old world in the old Galaxy, but In another world in a different galaxy"

"Understand"

"Really?"

"Yes if the force is destined me to go to another universe, I will accept that. The Jedi taught me to always forgive others for their mistakes not for vengeance."

"You are a good young man ...oh right, anything you'd like me to do to make up for it?"

"Uh yes"

Jett showed him a lightsaber and other devices that materialized from his storage capsule

"Could you make all these available in the other world"

"All those?"

"Yes please"

"As you wish. You'll be able to charge all thoses with magic. Including all of your weapons will have unlimited ammo."

"magic? You mean a power like mine is going to exist in the other world"

"Similar, but their magic is different, but that comlink of yours, I'll make it to contact me as well"

"Understand, I'm ready"

"Ok, but before you leave, I'm going to give you some powers"

"Power I already have powers"

"Yes, but unlike the power you have, I will give you more powers to survive"

God placed his hand onto his forehead. "This power will increase all of your traits and Force abilities"

A light glows onto his head after the ritual was done, he was sent down to the new world

xxScenexx

Jett wakes up under a tree. It was about the afternoon

"So this must be the new world?"

He gets up onto his feet

"I hope I can run into someone if I follow this dirt road"

As he was heading for the road, his comlink made a sound, he then answered it

"Hello?"

"Oh I got it through It look like your made it"

"Yes"

"I forgot to mention in one of your devices. I altered the map and navigation to match the world you're in now"

"Which one"

The tablet you have in your left pocket. The pocket was a small tablet. About the same size as an iPhone XS max. Jett takes out the tablet and open the map app and it showed there is a city nearby and might as well head for it

"Whoa thanks god"

"Just check the map as you make your way you should reach a city without an issue. Good luck out there"

"Thanks"

He put away the comlink, and takes out the tablet and head for the direction. He takes out his wallet to see all of his Galactic Standard credits, and coins are no longer useful.

"Man I should've asked God about my currency"

A carraige has passed by him, until it stopped about 4 inches away. A short mna ran towards Jett seeing his Jedi outfit really impressed him.

"Can I help you?"

"Where did you obtain these unusual clothes. Please sell them to me. I'll pay plenty for them"

"Uh i'm sorry but these clothes are my main clothes, but I do have some outfits that might be able to be sellable"

xxScenexx

They arrived at the nearest city which it was very Victorian like. The two went inside a shop that sells suites.

"Welcome Back Owner"

"Welcome, follow me Mr..?

"Just call me Jett"

"Ok Jett follow me"

They arrived in another room. He then took out a huge tablet and dematerialized his old jedi robes, "Here is something I can sell"

"Perfect. I will give you 10 gold coins"

"Deal"

xxScenexx

Jett was given 10 gold coins as he put them in his pocket. The man then offered him a deal "If you find any new clothes, please bring them to me"

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Owner. By the way, is there an inn or something similar in this town?"

"Yes just head down to the main street, turn right and follow it straight. You will find the Silver Moon inn. You can't miss it"

"Thank you very much"

He said as he began walking to the direction. He looked at his tablet labeling the Silver Moon Inn. Also the clothes store was labbed Fashion King Zanac"

xxScencexx

As he was on his way there, he sensed something in the distance. He can hear two girls were arguing with two men. He decided to see what was going on.

In the alley way, two sisters named Linze and Elze were arguing two men over a shiny antler that has a tiny scratch.

"Look see this scratch right here? You will only get a silver coin for that"

The men threw a silver coin at them

"Only one coin. One small scratch like that doesn't mean it's damaged. Forget i don't need your money. I want that back"

"Aint gonna happen"

Then Jett interfered

"Excuse sorry interrupt but do you have a moment?"

"Who are you, and what do you want" the men asked

"I have business with these lovely ladies"

"Huh we did" Elze asked

"Would you sell that antler to me for one gold coin?"

Then Elze was surprised to hear that boy is willing to give him that coin

"Deal"

"Well then'

He reached out his arm and used force pull as the antler was pulled out from the man's hand and it landed onto Jett's hand. He then dematerialized it.

"What the hell did you do to that antler?"

"Well i bought it at a fair price."

"You scum"

The man charged him with the knife onto his hand. He then dodge to the left after that he knocked him to the ground. Leaving the other one running away.

"Here is the gold coin"

"Thanks but its a big help to us but where did that Antler go?"

"I'll tell you later, but all I can tell you it's not broken. I don't bother so take it"

Elze took the gold coin "well in that case, thanks for saving us. I'm Elze Silhoueska, and this is my younger twin sister Linze Silhoueska"

"My name is Jett"

"Jett who?"

"Just Jett"

"Ok, but Jett is a rare name"

"I get that alot"

"So what brings you here?"

"I'm actually looking for the SIlver Moon Inn"

"Oh that's the inn we're staying at" Linze said

"Really could you take me there?"

"Sure"

xxScencexx

(Silver Moon Inn)

Jett, Linze, and Elze arrived at the inn. Using his gold coins. He would stay for a month

"I would like to stay for a month"

"Sure thing"

"Are you finished checking in?" Elze asked

"Yup"

:oh do you three know each other?" the lady asked

"Yes he helped us out a just a moment ago"

"Ooh, you found yourself a date already?" The lady teased

Elze, and Jett was blushing "That's not it" Elze said

"I'm 19 years old I doubt I want to go out with 15 year olds" Jett said

xxScenexx

The three were having some refreshments. They were discussing about that antler deal witht the two men, but Linze rejected the offer telling how it was just a bad idea. Then the topic changed to something else about a guild.

"Guild? Is that something like a temp agency or something, Um is it ok if I join your ladies? I would like to look for some work as well"

"Sure let's go together" Linze said

"THat's a big help"

(Time Skip)

It was the night. He was looking at his tablet opening up the holonet. Looking at the media, it showed that a music band was breaking up after 20 years of playing

"Hmm I don't think I would care if something happens in the New Republic"

He then put the tablet down and took out his big tablet and dematerialized the antler that Linze had. He takes a look at it, and declared that this antler will symbolize the friendship between Linze and Elze.

xxScenexx

(The next day)

They arrived at the guild jobs. Jett, Linze, and Elze were looking at the board that are filled with jobs that needed to be done. Some offered a fair amount of money while some offered an unfair amount. Since it was a different language, he will use one of the gadgets he rematerialized and use a universal translation. As he activates it, he was able to read the new language. One brown poster read about slimes.

"Hey how about this. The reward is pretty good, so it makes a good starter right"

"Any good ones on your side?"

"What about this slime mission?"

"No way" the two said simultaneously

"What do you mean?"

"Slimes are disgusting, They smell and feel funny. Some can even tear apart people's clothes"

"I understand that" Jett said

"Let's go for this one. A mission to defeat beast monsters in the forest to the east. Five one horned Wolves for 18 copper coins" Linze said

":If you like we could form a party"

"Sure"

"Ok then let's go apply at the counter"

"Do you have a weapon on you?" Linzed asked

"Yes I do"

"Perfect"

xxScenexx

As they were heading over to the job, he was given a Guild card. After checking it in, Linze Elze, and Jett head outside.

"So where is your weapon?"

He then took one of his twin lightsaber out form his belt

"Here"

"Uhhh what is that"

"A laser sword"

The lightsaber activated as it hums an emerald green. The two twins were startled by it as they hold each other for comfort.

"Whoa what is that"

"This is a lightsaber" he deactivates it

"Well if you say it's a weapons lets go" Elze said

They arrived at the scene where they have to kill the wolves Elze had her gloves that possess such great power. While Linze uses her magic.

Jett sliced the wolves using his lightsaber while Linze chanted "Come forth, Fire! Hails of red stones: Ignis Fire"

The fire was summoned at it fried the wolf. "Amazing was that magic?"

Linze nodded

After killing all the wolves, the job was done. But one extra wolf was killed due to it appearance. They return the horns to the office to claim their pay. But one extra is for Jett as a momentum. He then materialized it. They presented their guild cards as the lady stamped them. Each are rewarded with 18 copper coins.

xxScenexx

They returned to the silver inn to have more refreshments

"We would had a harder if it just us"

"Really?"

"Yeah your sword skills are amazing I never seen anything like it. I Think we might make a good party" Elze said

"There aren't that many men who can keep up with sis so easily you know" Linze stated

"Really well it's my natural reflex that helped me, but I have a favor to ask you could you teach me magic?"

"You want us to teach you magic?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have any aptitudes?"

"Hmm?"

"Magic is strongly influenced by the aptitudes you're born with. Thoses without any can never use magic, no matter how hard they try"

"I think I'll be alright, but is there some way I can get to know what are my aptitudes"

"Linze took a pouch out and dumped them onto the table showing 7 different stones all colored.

"These are spell stones. They amplify, store, and released magical energy. If you use these, maybe water would be easiest to understand"

She picked it up and said "Come forth, water" then the water poured out and filled up the cup.

"Wow I get it now. I will try now"

He grabbed the blue stone and said "Come forth water" Then a huge splash of water came out which made the twins a bit shocked and surprised

"Uhh are there other spells stones?"

"Yes but lets take this outside" Linze said

"Agree'

xxScencexx

"Come forth, Fire" the fire was summoned

"Come forth, Earth" Sand crawled out

"Come forth, wind" wind was made

"Come forth, light" A bright light was lit

"Come forth, dark" a Dark aurora was made

He then set it down "Whoa this is nothing compared to the force abilities I went through," he said in his mind.

"What the matter"

"Who are you. This is the first time I've seen anyone capable of using all elements. I can use three, but all six that's incredible."

"Hey what's that stone?"

A spell tone for null magic"

"Null?"

"Does Not have any set chants"

How do you use it"

"Well, there is Sis fortification, which activates boost. There is Power rise which increases strength, A rare one is gate which allows you to travel long distances"

"Amazing, magic that lets you travel long distances sound really useful. It's faster than traveling at the speed of light. Well might as well try the null magic"

He then picked it up and said Gate

It opened up a hole that led to their previous area. He peeked through the hole and showed the eastern forest.

xxScenexx

(Silver Moon Inn)

"Still, I can't believe you can use all elements. You are one strange person you know"

"You are incredible Jett" Linze said

Then two lady chefs interrupted them

"Hey sorry to interrupt but you got a moment"

"Sure what's up?"

"This is Aer. She works at the café, Parent, but ..."

"Actually, I'm trying to think of something new to add to our menu. I was hoping you might have some ideas"

"I think I have any idea. Well all I can think of is Ice Cream"

"Ice Cream?"

"What...how could they not know ice cream is"

He then took the tablet out and searching through the holonet to get recipes on ice cream

"Uh what that?" Linze asked

"Oh this is my tablet, but I can only use it though"

Then he turned to the women

"Could you get a sheet of paper and write I'm about to read"

They both nodded. They went to get some paper and pen as they returned, Jett began to say the ingredients

"Ok three eggs, 200 milliliters of heavy cream, about 60-80 grams of sugar, also Linze can you use ice magic?"

"Yes, I can. It is water magic after all"

The cooking only took about an hour-long. As a result, a vanilla ice cream was completed. Jett scooped it into four cups.

"This is delicious," Aer said as she took a bite

"It's cold and it melts in your mouth. I never ate something like this before"

"It's pretty common where I'm from every men and women enjoy it. I think you should add it to your menu"

"Thank you very much. From now on we'll be using this ice cream"

"Seriously who are you, and where did you come from? Not to mention that strange device and that light saber of yours"

"In another time, but I managed to repay you two"

"Repay?"

"For teaching me magic of course ...thanks"


	2. Chapter 2: The Jedi and The Samurai

In Another World With the Force/異世界は力とともに

The Jedi and The Samurai

After the death of Jett due to God's mistake, he started living in a new life in anotherworld with his force abilities, and powers given by god himself. A world of fantasy where magic and magical beasts exist.

Linze, Elze, and Jett were riding on a horse carriage. Linze was riding it, while Elze was napping and Jett was meditating to rest his mind. By using the force, he connected himself to the unifying force and the living force. It felt flow through every humans withing his reach and the other species around him including half humans, elves, beasts, and others. As they parked the carriage and got off it, Jett said, "Let's find an inn in this city tonight"

"Yeah, we have a long way to go before the royal capital" Elze said

"Were you two really ok with the request to deliver a letter to the royal capital? I mean I could do it myself, with my super speed power"

"Yeah besides I rather do this together" Elze said "But anyways, let's grab a meal before going to the inn. I really hope there's a place like the Silver Moon"

"Wouldn't be easier to use Gate to return to the Silver Moon and start from here again tomorrow?" Jett asked

"No way" they both said simultaneously.

"Why" Jett asked

"It's better to stay in unfamiliar places and visit unfamiliar stores when you're in an unfamiliar town"

"You do have a point Elze" Jett said as he sensed something in the distance. He sensed a really professional swordsman or swordswoman, but it's similar to his fighting style "I sense something"

"What?" Linze asked

"There what's going on?" Jett pointed at the crowd as they all ran towards the crowd, they see a teen girl wearing an outfit that is kinda similar to what Jedis wear, she has black hair, and the colors were mainly pink.

"That girl is wearing an odd outfit" Linze said

Using force Telepathy, Jett can read what's on her mind

"She's a Samurai"

"Samurai?" Linze questioned

"Lady, I hear you took real good care of my buddies" A very angry man said

"Oh, you are with the men I turned in to the guards, yes? The fault for that lies with you" she teased

"Shut up! Get her" as the man charged for her. THen she used a hand to hand combat taking down all the guys.

"Wow Jiu Jitsu" Jett said

She was struggling due her hungriness which she said that it was her weakness. Then from behind another man charge to the samurai, but was stopped by Jett's sand summoning

"Obstructing Dust Storm: Blind Sand" he said as he summoned sand and waved his hand to the man's eyes, and then flew a kicked onto him. Then the whole guild had to get involved Linze and Elze to care for the rest of the thugs.

"You, let's get out of here" Jett said as he grabbed her and ran for safety behind an alley way

xxScenexx

"I think we've outrun the guards far enough" Jett said

"I am grateful for your assistance. My name is Kokonoe Yae. Yae is my given name and Kokonoe is my family name"

"So You are from Eashen then?"

"Indeed. I come from Oedo in Eashen"

"Nice to meet you Yae, my name is Jett"

"Nice to meet you" she said

"YOu looked a bit unsteady back there are you ok?"

"Well you see I lost my travel funds on the way here so….." Yae stomach was growling really bad so Jett understood why

xxScenexx

They went to a restaurant serving Eashen dishes and other diverse dishes. Yae was just munching down on everything.

"My Family has produced generations of warriors. I chose to travel in order to hone my skills."

"I see"

"Someday I shall become a swordsman on par with my father and older brother"

"Really, Jett here is actually a really good swordsman" Linze said "I never seen his sword fighting skills before. He seems to own what its called...uhh ...a saber light or something

"Really? I would like to see" Yae said

"Uhh sure I guess" he said

"So Yae, what are you doing after this?" Linze asked

"Well I'm planning to head to the royal capital to test my strength" she said as she kept chowing down"

"What a coincidence. We're heading to the royal capital for work as well" Elze said "WAnt to come with us?"

"You think so?" Yae just kept eating most of the food "After you've shown me such hospitality?..well since it's come to this, please allow me to serve out the best of my abilities"

"You don't mind, right, Jett" Linze asked

"Don't mind at all"

Elze nodded "It is settled then"

xxScenexx

The four now began making their way to the royal palace, and again, Jett was meditating, while Linze was looking at him and curious on what he is doing. "Hey Jett why do you keep dong that?"

He opened his eyes and sat down. "I am meditating that how us Jedi's do it"

"Jedis? What's that" Elze turned and ask him

"The Jedis were known as the guardians and justice in the whole Galaxy"

"Sounds like a great organization" Yae said

"Yeah, but we had our mistakes, and caused a huge decline, but we managed somehow"

"Oh yeah, Jett you should tell us where you come from" Elze said

"Yeah tell us" Linze said "Are you interested Yae?"

"Yeah I am really interested" she said

"Alright, alright now listen closely...If you want to know where I am from, well you might not believe me"

"Of course we will, I like meeting new friends from different parts of the world" Linze said

"Actually I am not from this world"

"Wha..what do you mean" Elze asked to Jett

"Well you see, where I am from, all the technology, and magic are highly advanced"

"Really?...that's amazing" Yae said

"Yeah and I have proof" Jett took something out of his bag and showed a device. It beamed up a hologram of the planet Coruscant.

"Is that magic?" Elze asked

"No it's science"

A sphere made entirely of light appeared into thin air. They mistook it for a mere sphere until details started quickling taking shape. Seein great details of all the the megalopolis cities that showed circle and lines. "This is my home world"

"That's coruscant?" Elze asked

"Yes Coruscant"

"That's a really interesting planet" Linze said "Are the people friendly?"

"Well Coruscant is a well diverse world full of diverse species. Like humans, Ithorians, Grans, Rodians, Elves, Twi'leks, Zabraks, and many more"

"How many species does your planet has?"

"Well we have an estimate that we found over 20 million sentinet species known to the galaxy"

"20 MIllion!?" This made the three very overwhelmed on how many species. Comparing to the world they live in only finding about hundreds.

"So you are from space?" Yae asked

"Yes indeed"

"WHoa how is it like up there?" She asked

"Very dangerous, but i'll tell you space another time"

xxScencexx

"So enough where I am from, but I should tell you about myself. I was born on the Planet Coruscant, and you know I am a Jedi Knight. I have the ability to use the force"

"The force what that" Yae asked

"The force is what gives the jedi it's power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and it binds the galaxy together"

Yae understood what he meant. Then later Linze gave a book of spells "Since you can use null magic, might as well learn to memorize them" Linze said

"Oh really he then opened the book and sees they were many spells to learn from "Holy Sithspit they are so many how can I memorized them all?"

"Memorized them one by one" Linze said

He nodded. The first thing he read was that curls hair, another one was to make dogs very friendly, another spell to make tea stems stand upright. Jett understood that these null magic are completely useless, then he found a spell to draw distant object into your hand.

"A spell to draw distant objects into your hand? Hey I already know how to use that. I force pull gives me that ability"

"Really can I see a demonstration"

"Sure"

He see a stone on the sides and waved his hand to that rock as it came to Jett. Linze and Elze were amazed that he can attract objects that are heavy.

"You just draw that rock without saying anything. Who are you?"

"Like I said this is the force that is helping me, but I shouldn't use it for like exhibition"

Then he continued to read on about a spell to reduce friction for a short period of time also known as slip. "Huh long sense?" Now that's funny I can use Force Sense on all of my 4 sense that i was born with, but….."

Jett sniffed something and felt an oddly disturbance in the force "I sensed something odd"

"Oh sithspit, Yae full speed ahead" Yae nodded as she commanded the horse to go full speed

xxScenexx

They arrived at the scene where they encountered some lizard species fighting some guards protecting a carriage. In the bushes a cloaked man was hiding. The four began to attack. Jett activated his lightsaber. Linze did a fire spell roasting the lizards, while ELze used her gloves knocking them out, and finally Yae, and Jett sliced the lizards, until she tripped on a rock making her fall. A lizard was going for a kill to Yae, but stopped by Jett's overwhelming speed attack on the lizard. He sliced its body as it fell to the ground.

"Wow Jett, where did you learn to fight like that? It's very similar to what i learned but I need to know your sword skills"

"Uhh ok, I'm just glad your safe"

Then more lizard appear holding more shields and swords

"There's more?" Linze said

"I'll take care of it"

Jett then activated his lightsaber again and began slicing them with his heated blade. Then used force levitate on the lizard and sending them flying. While some lizard tried to clash with him, their sword just broke in half making them useless. The three girls were so amazed with his sword skills, and his lightsaber, a blade that can cut through anything. Just who is this Jett, and what is this Jedi. He then see a man in the sight to use the slip spells. He reached out his hand and said slip. The cloaked figure slipped and was tied up being sword pointed by Yae.

xxScenexx

"You all saved us back there thank you" the guards said

"Is anyone hurt" Jett asked

"Yeah we lost seven guards"

Then a girl's voice has been heard

"Someone help me Leim is..Someone help Leim" A blonde hair girl was in distress of helping a man who was badly injured "there is an arrow in his chest"

"The arrow lodged into his body real good, if i used healing magic on his the object would remain in his body." Linze siad

"My lady it's time to bid farewell" as he groaned in pain

"Hmmm as I remembered, I did read about pulling objects out let's see stand back"

He grabbed the arrow and said "Aports" the shard object went out of Leim

"Ok now let's begin the healing process" he then puts two hands and began using force healing. Giving some of the energy to him, all of his heals wound. Then he touched his forehead and his neck to cure all of the headaches and other aches.

"The pain is fading" Leim said he then got up feeling himself again. THe blonde girl was hugging in relief that he was alright.

"THat's amazing Jett"

Yae was blushing she truly amazed with his abilites to heal

"You may have healing powers to heal wounds, but the force can heal the soul"

"But this force healing?" Elze asked

"Force healing is a power that used to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly and could be used to heal most of the fatal wounds and injuries"

"Wow" Yae said

"I'm grateful Jett or whatever. You have saved all of our lives/" The blonde girl said

"My Apologies for the delayed introductions, but my name is Leim, a butler in service to Duek Ortlinde, and this young lady is the Duke's daughter, Sushie Urnea Ortlinde"

"I am Sushie Urnea Ortlinde. Pleasure to meet you" she said

He nodded as Jett saw the three bowing down "Huh what's going on?"

"How can you be so calm? She's related to the Duke! The Duke!" Elze said

"Oh nobility I see…." he walked up to Leim and Sushie "Excuse with all due respect to the nobles, but I don't bow down to any foreign nobles" This made Linze, Elze, and Yae frightened

"My Master can only tell me when to bow or not, but my affiliation is to the Jedi Order, besides we stopped using nobles where I am from"

"Aw don't be so modest Jett, you have my gratitude" Sushie said "But my fateher, Duke Alfred Urnes Ortlinde is the younger brother of his royal highenss"

"So you are the King's niece, should I call you Lady Suishie?"

"Sue will suffice" she said "No need for formalities"

"But why are you here?"

"I was returnign to the Royal Capital after visitng my grandmother"

"And then you were attacked by ordinary bandits?" Jett questioned

"From what i heard they were hired hit men" Elze said with suspicion. "They didn't even know the name of whoever hired them"

"I see how unfortunate" Sushie said

xxScenexx

They arrived at the royal capital. The Capital was filled with residents, shopping districts, and the biggest structure is the castle in the middle. They arrived at the castle, as the entered the front doors, it was huge Maids were lined up to give their introduction to Sushie. Everyone was amazed seeing how big it was except for Jett that he has seen structures that is way bigger than this. Plus he couldn't even compare to the Jedi Temple he visited on Coruscant. In the stairs, a man was calling Sue's name

"Father!"

Sue ran up to her father and embraced him "I'm glad your safe. When I heard the news , I thought I was going to die!"

Then he saw Jett knowing he was the one who saved Sue "So you're the adventures who sanved my daughter?" He then bowed to him "You have my thanks"

"Whoa hold on there I don't need for bowing, it was just the right thing to do"

"You show modesty too" he got up " Allow me to introudce myself properly I am Alfred Urnes Ortlinde"

"Nice to meet you I am Jedi Knight Jett"

"Well Jedi Knight Jett let's have tea shall we?"

"Please call me Jett"

xxScenexx

Jett and Alfred were sitting on the other side of the table while his companions were sitting on the other side.

"So you came all the way here to the royal capital on a mission to deliver a letter?"

"Yes"

"I'm glad If you all hadn't accepted that mission, my Sue may have been kidnapped or even killed I'll have to thank whoever made the request"

Jett asked him about the bandits who attacked them, then Alfred told him about seein him as a hindrance, given his position, for better meaning, kidnapping his daughter to threaten him

"How cruel"

THen Sue came back with a pink dress "Hey father sorry for the wait"

"Did you speak with Ellen?"

"Yeah I didn't want to worry her?"

"Wait who's Ellen"

"My wife..my wife is blind"

"Is she sick?"

"yes , it was about five years ago. She managed to survive but she lost her vision"

"Did you try healing magic?" Linze asked

"Of course, but no use. It restored some of the damage to her body, it had no effect on the aftereffects of her illness"

Sushie sign "If my grandfather were still alive

Jett was thinking, he also remembered reading about healing blindness, but a Jedi couldn't heal a blind person but it can only heal wounds. "Let me try to heal her" He siad

"You?"

"Yes"

"Let him try father, he healed Leim with his powers" Sue said

Alfred nodded "Ok i'll take you to her"

xxScenexx

"Recovery" A light shined as it showed symbols of sorts healing her blindness, then she opened her eyes

"How do you feel?" Jett asked

"I can see" Ellen said with happiness "Darling Sushie"

"ugh I'm getting tired" he said as Elze hugged him from out of nowhere

"I knew you'd be able to do it"

Then Linze hugged him "YOu can use any null maigc after all I am truly impress" Linze said as tears come out

Yae was rubbing so tears as well "YOu drive to aid others without fear of failure. That is something i respect from the bottom of my heart. Jett"

"Uhh thank you...but you are squishing my body ow"

"Oh we're so sorry" Linze said

xxScenexx

"Not only you saved my daughter, but my wife as well. TO give my thanks, take this. My gratitude for saving my daughter and protecting her on her travels. He then grabbed the pouch knowing how heavy it is but was able to hold it.

"I assume there is about 40 platinum coins inside"

"Why yes how did you know that" Alfred asked

"Well my own natural talent of the force tells me"

This made the girls shocked seeing how much 40 platinums is worth

"The denomination above all coins" she said with surprise "Each one is worht ten gold" Elze was shaken

"So if 40 platnums is worth ten gold meaning…..40 BILLION CREDITS?!...Whoa this is way to much for us to accept" Jett said

"IF you plan to continue as adventurers, you surely have need of the coins"

"O. " Jett said

Then Alfred gave medals to the four, he told them that if you wear these, you can pass right through the checkpoints and make use of facilities available only to nobility. It's proof that they have the duchy's support should anything happen.

"Thank you" Jett said

"We shall be leaving right away"

"Come back anytime" Alfred offered

xxScenexx

"Come see us agian sometime" Sushie waved as the four waved back.

As they exited the gates they got off the carriage and said "WE've deliver the letter so now our mission is complete" Elze said

"That sure was an eventful journey" Linze siad

"Yeah, we're heading back to Reflet Village now. What about you Yae" Jett asked

"I've made up my mind" Jett made a confused face "Jett, I offer myself up to you"

"WHOA! What!" he said in a oddly way

"No I didn't meant it that manner. What I meant is that though our journey together was short, I have seen the manner of person you are. You possess great power, yet never act arrogant, and constantly choose to help others"

"Well that is the Jedi Way"

"Your attitude is impressive. So for the sake of my training I wish to remain at your side Jett, and besides I would like to see your sword skills"

He then tured his head to the twins "What do you think?"

"Why not. You can come with us"

"Then it's settled them. Yae welcome to the Guild"

"I would be honored" Yae said

He looked up into the sky "Thank you Master, THank you God"


	3. Chapter 3: A Jedi Engagement

In Another World With the Force/異世界は力とともに

"Give me all of your best shot" Yae said

"You sure you want me to go all the way?" Jett asked

Yae nodded in confidence

"Alright" 

In an empty field, he crafted two wooden swords by using crafting magic. He gave one to Yae to practice with. As they began, Linze and Elze watched as the two fight. The two sung their swords at each other, as it made lots of clashing noises. They also grunted sometimes. It was until You noticed how faster and more strength he has, until Yae somehow managed to disarm and go for the goal that is until he force pushed her 2 meters away making her fall to the ground. Jett forced pulled the sword as it flew to him he then pointed his sword at her face

"Got you"

"Whoa what did I just do?"

"Oh I did that. The force tho"

"Wow you are a true swordsman" she said

"Yup" as he helped her up "You know we should head back to town

"Ok" The girls said

xxScenexx

They arrived at the Royal Capital walking in the streets. In the streets many people were walking around, well a lot of humans like species some had furry ears, and some looked sorta like animals but human form.

"Hey while we're here in the royal capital, why don't we shop a bit before we return?" Elze asked

"No problem" Jett said

"Hmmm, I didn't see any of these in Reflet" he referred to the near human species "Demi-humans am I right?"

"Yeah There are several varieties: Elves, dwarves, beastmen, fairies"

"Really, reminds the time back in my world "THere are so many types of demi-human but we call them near human."

"Like what?" Linze asked

"Well Miralukans, Miralans, Twi'leks, Elves, Zabrak, Chiss, Zeltrons, Umbarans, and many more"

Elze tapped Jett's shoulder trying to get his attention, "What's going on with that girl?" It got everyone's attention to a blonde haired girl who seem to have fox ears, and she seem in distress. THe four went up to her and asked

"Um is something the matter"

She got startled coming out of nowhere "Wh-why do you ask"

"YOu seemed like something was troubling you so, mind if I asked"

She paused for a moment and wnet up to Jett "I got separated from my companion" her ears dropped "We had agreed on a place to meet up, but I don't know where I am now" He then took his datapad(refer as his tablet), and turned on the maps.

"I'll guide you" He they showed a datapad map to her

xxScenexx

It only took a few minutes until that blonde hair girl met with her companion or also known as her sister as she called out her sister. The two embraced each other as in relief.

"I was worried about you"

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you for helping my sister" she said

"Hey it was the right thing to do" Jett said "have a good one" Jett waved as they head to another direction after that's done it was time to do their activites

"Now let's go shopping" Elze said

"Sure but since we're in such a big city, let's split up and meet back at the inn in two hours."

"NO problem" Yae said

(Time Skip)

Two hours has passed and Jett was waiting for the girls to arrive they we're late.

"I wonder where those girls are ...no patients...A Jedi must be patient"

Then the three arrived rushing to the carriage "your late ladies" 

"We're sorry..how long we were late?"

He looked in his datapad "About 20 minutes"

"You can tell time with that thing as well?" Yae asked

"Yeah..It's sort of like my own Null Magic"

"Most importantly, what's with the coat, Jett?"

Jett was wearing a dark robe that almost resembles as his civilian outfit. "Oh It's a coat that increases your magic resistance to affinities you possess. I been laos told it doubles the dmage you take from affinities you don't" 

"I like it i think it's made especially for you" Linze said

"Why thank you Linze"

"Yeah I agree' Yae said

"Thank you now shall we head home to Reflect?"

xxScenexx

It was raining on their way back two men were playing a game of holochess on the table. It was a mobile version. THey pressed some buttons after Jett teaching them how to play.

"Holochess again?" Jett said annoyingly.

"Yup"

"You been playing that for a week"

"We got nothing to do in the shop with all the rain" the lady said

(Flashback)

Several days earlier, he got a stump of wood, metal tools from his datapad, and some light magic.

"Modeling? It allows you to reshape materials and wooden objects, hmm interesting" he siad as he searched for the main part of holochess

He waved his hand out and said "Modeling"

The wood has turned into a circle chess game

"Impressive, most Impressive" The Jedi Knight said

"What is that?" the man asked

"This is a game I want to introduced where I am from. It's called holochess"

"Holochess?"

"Yup"

(flashback end)

At the present day, the two employees were staring at the creatures that were emitted to the game.

"What about you Barral? Is your shop all right?" jett asked

"My wife is in charge so it's fine, but most importanly, you think you could make one for us?"

"Uh sure"

Then the other man pressed a button, the tiny holocreature moved to the spot that barral was. The creature then grabbed it and was thrown to the floor. Then he made his move as yellow creature swung its weapon and taken down.

"You studdobnr bastard"

The two made an angry face at each other

"Jezz both of you"

"Hey Micah, where's everyone?"

"I think Linze is in her room, but Elze and Yae stepped out to buy Parent's new dessertI heard this was your idea?"

"Yeah, but in the rain?"

Elze and Yae returns to the inn carrying some bags

"Welcome back, Manage to get it?" Micah asked

"Yup It helped that fewer people were out becaues of the rain."

"It was delicious" yae said

Elze gave one to Micah another box for Linze, another one for Elze and Yae, and the last one is for the Duke

"Hey Jett could you deliver the last one to the Duke?"

"Huh or sure!" he grabbed the box and head out the door

"Wait you need an umbrella" Elze said

"I'll be back" then he uses force speed to go all the way to the castle ELze Micah, and yae watched him as they were shocked to see how fast he was

"Whoa Jett's fast I never seen anyone run that fast"

xxScenexx

Jett arrives at the Duke's mansion eating the dessert that the ladies bought

"This is good" Sushie said "it's delicious"

"This is called Ice Cream. It's soft and cold it's so easy to eat"

"If i could use Gate like you, I'd go buy some everyday" Alfred said

"Yeah just let you know there are different ice cream flavors where i am from, but if you like i can give your mansion's chefs the recipe and directions to make it"

"Wow we can cook it and eat it everyday"

"Sushie you need to limit yourself" her mother said

xxScenexx

Later the table was filled with cards and they were colorful "So Jett you call this game, Paazak?"

"Mhm." he nodded "It's a two player game that dates back to the old republic and that is about 10,000 years ago"

"10,000 years!? That must be an old game"

"Yep but still the best, but The goal is that you have to get at least 20 points then y

Then Sushie yelled out "I want to play too!"

"Be patient. I'm up first" Alfred said as he picked up a card from the table deck. After at least playing 10 rounds of Pazaak, Jett wins all 10 rounds.

"20 again now you go"

Alfred 8 points, he picked up a card getting a 4 then a 7

"Ah shoot, i fold"

"Looks like i win again"

"Father I want a turn...Jett tell my father i want to play"

Then he poked him to try to tickle him, but it didn't work on Jett due to the force not making him feel ticklish.

"Sushie you can't tickle me. I'm already past that"

Which made Sushie throwing a tantrum at the ground. "Ok how about holochess?"

He nodded "do you remember the rules?"

"Yes i do"

(Time Skip)

It was now night time, Sushie fell asleep on the couch and Jett finished and won at least 70 rounds of holochess. Jett turned off the holochess and Alfred begged him to play another round of holochess but declined.

"I think I'm gonna see Pazaak and Holochess in my dreams….no there is no chaos, there is harmony," he said as he recited the jedi code.

(Time Skip)

The next day they entered the royal capital's guild where so many flyers are posted.

"By the force there so many"

"There are lots of quests here too" Linze said "Boy we are glad to visit"

"Jett you haven't lost your touch from playing Pazaak and Holochess all the time have you?"

"No I must recite the Jedi Code to not think about it. Anyways this quest" He grabbed and flyer and showed it to the girls "This is about defeating megaslimes we can accept that here" he said as he teased them

"NOT THAT" the three girls said as he started to laugh

"I hate slimy and sticky things" Yae said

"Hahahaha I'm just kidding" he said as he put the flyer back "Wow in Caraya's Soul, you really don't like slimes?...well let me tell you something, I've seen worse throughout the Galaxy,

"Like what?" Elze asked

"Monsters that are about five meters tall, with their longs arms, immense jaws, and armored hides that could withstand weapons they were formidable predators or giant squids were large, carnivorous cephalopods, or how about carnivorous creatures that live underground. In its belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years"

The girls imagined what would they looked like until they understood what they meant "Oh my goodness I can see where you are coming from" Yae said

"Ok then how about this?" He showed another poster that has armored knight on it. They girls accepted it as Jett took it to the reception

(Time Skip)

They were in some ruins, and fighting some shadowy knights. While Yae was clashing some of them, Jett was easily defeating most of them using his saber and his force abilities. While one was heading for Elze as she was distracted, but thankfully Jett warned him

"Linze, freeze them with your ice magic"

"All right"

Linze then went in front of the knight and chanted "Entwine thus ice! Frozen Curse: iceblind"

Then Jett got a turn "multiple, strike true, light. Sparkling Holy LAnce: Shining Javelin"

He then struck the shadowy knight with light bolts that came in multiple striking down the shadow knight, and disintegrating Jett deactivated his saber.

"Well that was exhausting" Yae said

"Hmm nothing here in the old royal capital huh?" Jett said

"It'd be cool if you could find the king's hidden treasure or something" Elze said

"No they would've taken all of the treasures since they moved

He then sensed something an object that was underground. Using Force Sense and his magic, he chanted "Search: Treasure, and Activate Force Sense"

"Wait you used Search?"

"THere is no treasure nearby, but there is something buried underground"

"Huh" this made the girls surprised

"How did you know without magic?"

"Force Sense with the ability I can see what's behind walls, I can also feel another beings feelings, the future, ripples in the force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side"

"The darkside?" Elze asked

"Fallen Jedi's who are corrupted with the force well on the darkside. They basically go against the teachings of the light."

"I see" Yae said

"But it's behind that rubble. Stand back I know what to do" He got onto his knees and closed his eyes

"Jett this no time for meditating" Elze said as Linze tapped her shoulder and pointed to at the rocks that are floating in the sky and being moved away to the side

"That is impressive!" Yae said

"Man too much power" Jett said

"Yeah but if Linze did it, she might've taken it a bit too far" Elze sad

xxScenexx

THey find a huge door that leads to the dungeon. Jett opens the door seeing how dark it is. He activated his lightsaber, and it illuminates an emerald green light. THe lightsaber made a hum as he shines all over the place.

"What a creepy place Linze said "maybe it's haunted"

"Wha-what are you saying Linze?" Elze asked her nervously "there's no way ghost would show up"

"Yeah" Yae said as they stayed behind Jett "relax there is no ghost in this dungeon. By using the force, there are no ghosts in sight, but they do exist...but don't worry the ones I encounter are just Jedi Masters..but Elze takes the rear at times like this huh?"

"Oh shut up Jett" Elze said

They continued walking but Elze and Yae are still nervous seeing how creepy it is. Until they reached a dead end. "What the Hell is that?"

He sees some strange hieroglyphic writings that he can't understand it "hey Linze can you read what this says?"

"No I can't understand it"

He then walked up to it and materialized a holocamera. The Camera droid started taking pictures with flashes as it moved around. Yae and Elze got surprised by it

"What was that?"

"Oh sorry it's my holocamera see" he pointed up to the droid that was constantly taking pictures.

"Oh it's just your technology? What a relief" yae said. After taking pictures of it, the holocamera transferred all the photos onto his datapad, checking to see if they all uploaded at his datapad.

"Hey everyone come here there's something buried here"

Everyone looked at the strange stone, Linze recognized it as an Earth spell stone. Elze said that it's probably a set up to activate some kind of spell when mana's passed through it.

"Like a trap?"

"Not possibility, but ….

"Ok, then pass some man through it Jett"

"Sure"

Then all three girls stepped back far "Why are you girls all the way back ther?" He asked

"Well just in case to be on the safe side" Elze said

He shook his head in disbelief seein how cowardly they act. He then turned around a touched the stone, then the hieroglyphics began glowing as they fall apart opening another door. Smoke dust has covered the whole dungeon as he waved his hands around to clear the air.

"Wow that one Cuba gaudy way to open a door!" He then proceeds to the corridor seeing an object in the distance "Hey that's the same thing I saw in my vision"

"It looks like some type of statue" Elze said as Jett pressed onto it and wiping it off. He sees something that looks like blue glass

"Glass it looks to dim to see very well, but why is something like this underground? "He then noticed some red light is glowing.

"I got a bad feeling about this"

Then it got brighter, and it has awoken. More light glowed onto the stone. It hatches out it created strong sound that even Jett couldn't handle.

"SITHSPIT EVERYONE HURRY" he said as he opened up a gate. The three girls entered the gate to the outside as he entered he closed off the gate

"Now that was too close"

"What was that?" Yae asked

"I don't know, but I feel like we shouldn't have awoken it's slumber"

Then the creature dug its way up to the surface revealing to look like some spider. The spider charge at Jett, but dodged. Elze summoned ifre , but it's just absorbed it. Yae tried to slice it, but the shell was too hard. Elze tried using her gloves, but she got knocked back. Jett tried using the slip spell, and the spider slipped successfully.

"Linze, Don't cast magic directly but indirectly"

"Got it"

"Come forth ice Grand Frozen Mass Ice rock" Linze chanted

"Boost full power" as she kicked it, the legs were breaking off

"Hold on"

The creature then glowed, and it healed itself, using one of its legs to stab Elze through her chest.

"Sis" Linze said as she tried to dodge all of her energy "Yae Linze can you hold it off?"

"Yes" they both said as Jett run towards Elze he kneeled down to her to see the injuries "Force Heal" He then placed his hands onto Elze chest, and began performing Force Heal. Elze felt the pain go away, and she felt energy coming back. "Thanks I'm ok now"

"Don't push yourself too hard" He then looked at that creature "It absorbs magic, and it's tough like a rancor hide, there has to be a weakness if that thing absorbs magic then…. I got it" He then went up to that spider, and chanted "Aports" the ball disappeared in the spiders body and it was in his hand.

He then took out an E11-blaster rifle, threw the ball in the air and shot it. The ball disintegrates as the spider also melts and destroyed. "Thank the force it's over," he said as he put the rifle away "We should report this to the government or how about the Duke?"

"We should tell the duke about this" Elze said

xxScenexx

The Guild arrived at the Duke's place telling them all the events took place about that creature was hidden underground.

"We'll dispatch an official expedition to investigate, and we'll look into that beast"

"Sorry to tell you but that dungeon collapsed" Jett said

"I see"

"But I did managed to get pictures of it"

"Pictures?"

"Oh this" he took out his datapad, and showing images of the hieroglyphics

"What is this?"

"Let's just say it's one of my force powers that i can capture pictures with"

"Wow you always amaze me Jett"

"If possible I can make a copy to give it to you"

"Yes please. It's possible this might contain some clue to the mystery why the capital was moved. WE lost records on why the capital was moved, but I would request your aid in this matter"

" Sure it's shouldn't be a problem"

xxScenexx

"That was some mission"

"Sucks we didn't find any treasure"

"We'll go treasure hunting in another time. I'm really tired right now" He then opened Gate, and headed back to the inn.

(Time Skip)

The next day, he made copies of the hieroglyphics that Alfred requested, using drawing magic. He was now going to deliver them through Gate. He enters through the portal and arrived at the Duke's mansion at the nick of time making the guards scared

"Forgive me"

The carriage stop as Alfred saw Jett. He then opened the carriage door and said, "Oh Jett I didn't expect you'd visit in this time of need! Looks Like God must have sent you to me!"

"Tell me what's going on?"

"My Brother has been poisoned" he said

"Aw Sithspit... Is that the reason why you wanted my help?"

"Right I was hoping you could heal him?"

"I shall do my bidding"

Jett got on the carriage, it proceeds to its destination. It went at a fast rate. Inside, Alfred, and Jett were talking about his brother.

"My brother was likely poisoned by nobles who oppose trade with the Kingdom of Mismede"

"The Kingdom of Mismede?"

"A newly established kingdom whose king is a beastman. My brother has been considering an alliance with the Kingdom of Mismede. If my brother pass away, then the eldest daughter, Princess Yumina will be next in line. I am certain that this is the work of someone trying to gain power through a political marriage with Princess Yumina."

"I see why you want me to help you"

"Yes I want you to quickly remove the poison from my brother"

"understand"

"Using the spell you cast on Ellen, Recovery"

"Actually I won't be needing magic to heal him. I can use my own null magic to heal him called Force Heal. You see this force heal can not only heal wounds, but the soul itself"

"Anything" as Jett nodded

xxScenexx

They arrived at the mansion. Count Basla welcomed them, while Jett felt a disturbance to this Count Basla.

"My, what an honor your grace We managed to capture the culprit who is after His Majesty's life"

"What?"

"The culprit is the ambassador from Mismede"

Then Count Basla suggest to cut the head off, but Alfred cut him off telling him this is his brother's decision. Then he went to another direction.

"My Lord, I sensed a disturbance in that man. Something is not right about him"

"What do you mean?"

"The way he acted, very suspicious"

xxScenexx

Brother" Alfred said

The two walked in the room seeing Alfred's brother in bed ill.

"Alfred, who is this boy?"

"We'll talk later. Jett if you would"

He nodded

He then kneeled down to him using his force healing "Force Heal" he placed his hands onto him. A light glows onto his body. The brother felt no more pain and suffering.

"Force heal? Is that null magic?"

"Father" Yumina said as she hugged him in relief

"It as if all my suffering were just a dream" he said

"Im glad" Alfred said

"Alfred who is this boy?"

"Jedi Knight, Jett the boy who healed Ellen's sight. I bought him with me believing that he could help you, too"

"I see, Jett, you have saved me life. You have my thanks"

"It's no big deal. It's the Jedi way to help other people in need"

Yumina just stared at him thinking who was this boy, and how could he posses some great power. Despite thinking that he was handsome. "Jedi Knight Jett?" she blushed

"Well done! You saved his Majesty" A man in a red uniform said

"Well it's the right thing to do" The Jedi said

"General Leon that's enough. Still I can't believe that you just healed him with this mysterious magic you have. That's very mysterious and intriguing indeed"

"Excuse me?" Jett said in confusion

"I am Charlotte, the royal family's official mage. So what other affinites can you use?" she asked as she walked up close to him making him very uncomfortable

"Well I guess I have many more?"

She took a step forward him as he stepped back "Many? I would like to hear the details"

"Please Charlotte I need some space, and maybe another time"

"Uh Thank you very much for saving my father" Yumina said as she bowed

"Oh no Like I said it's the right thing to do" he sighed "I'm glad he's back in good health"

Then he looked at her smiling and blushing well sort of. He can sense that this girl right here has developed feelings for him "Does she have a crush on me?" he asked himself

"Do you dislike those younger than you?"

"What do you mean?"

Then he got his attention to Alfred's brother saying "What would Mismade gain from killing me? This crime was an act of another who sees me as a hindrance.

"I believe so as well, but the proof many saw your majesty collapse right after drinking the wine sent by the ambassador"

"He collapse from drinking the wine? ``hmm?"

"For now let's meet with this ambassador"

xxScenexx

"I Olda Strand, am here at your command" she said as she kneeled down to the Duke.

"Wait a minute, you're Arma's sister" Jett said

Then he turned to Jett "Oh? You know the ambassador do you?"

"Yeah I helped the ambassador younger sister when she was lost. Most importantly, has the room where the king collapsed been left undisturbed?"

"Yeah I ordered no one to touch it" LEon said

He nodded "Sir I think I know who really poisoned your drink, but to be sure I must investigate"

They entered the dining hall where it was all undisturbed he looked around seeing food let uneaten, wine undrinked. "I sense it. I can sense poison somewhere in the drinks" He then turned to the general "General could you bring everyone who attended the dinner? Also Count Balsa" he grinned

xxScenexx

Everyone was here except Count Balsa who came in late which made Alfred and his brother Tristwin looking at him suspiciously. "Sorry for worrying you"

"I'm pleased to see you as well" he replied

"Well Jett why have you gathered us here?" Charlotte asked

"Everyone was here when his Majesty collapse. Am I right?"

"Yes" she said

"Meaning...the villain is an insider"

The Count Bulsa voiced his opinion "What are you going about, she's the culprit" he said to Olda

He then picked up the wine and told them "Many people saw his Majesty collapse in this seat. After drinking everyone saw him collapsing right?"

"Yes" Leon said

"Which means there was poison in the wine this woman brought" Bulsa said trying to put the blame on her which really isn't.

"Now I would like to verify this case step by step. For the sake of verification. I have prepared a bottle of wine. I could go for a Corellian Ale, but I'm a minor so General Leon if you would like to drink?"

Leon drank the wine saying it was refreshing. Then he confirmed that it wasn't poisoned. He then poured it into his Majesty's glass, resting on the tray. Then he wanted Count Balsa to drink it since His Majesty isn't feeling well. This made Count Blasa nervous. Making a grin telling him that this wine isn't poisoned. After trying to resist the wine, Leon grabbed him and forced his mouth open making Jett pour it onto his mouth. Count Balsa was putting his hand onto his throat and acting like he was poisoned

"Help Me! Poison I'm Poisoned" as he said these words, it made everyone gasped

Touya told him that the poisoned was wiped off the glass.

"Why did you believe there was poisoned on your glass?"

"Jett what does this mean?"

"The poison was never in the wine by Olga, but it was in His Majesty's glass. I was able to learn this quickly through my force abilities. It seemed that His Majesty's glass used was laced with poison. Besides I knew from the beginning when I entered this house. Lesson has been learned. Never underestimate the power of the force"

"Wonderful" Yumina said "You are a wise boy as well I see"

Count Busla trying to escape but he using Force Pull to make him slip in the ground. "You are still underestimating the power of the force"

Everyone was amazed seeing how Jett was able to make him fall. TO them who was this boy, and what is this force?"

xxScenexx

For the past few hours, Yumina has been staring at the Jedi Knight as if she wants to marry him, in fact she wants to. Even he knows since using Force Sense on her.

"I would like to repay you for saving me life"

"Please no more money I got enough already. I don't need money, I just need the force and my friends. Besides I just happened to be visiting the duke"

Yumina stood up and told her parents "Father Mother I've decided. I want to marry Jett"

"EXCUSE ME!" he said in a shockingly surprised "

"Please allow me to marry Mochizuki Touya Father?" YUmina asked

"CAn you tell me your reason?"

"Jett brings happiness to those around him. He doesn't use his powers to gain control, but to help others. He is also very modest, His character is very desirable as well." Yumina put her hands onto her face in embarrassment. "For the first time I feel I 've found the one I want to spend my life with?"

"If that's how you feel, then I shall not oppose"

"Thank you"

"Hold on a second!" Jett kicked in

"What's wrong?"

"You're being too quick to accept this. You don't even know me personally"

"You have a point Jett" His Majesty said "If Yumina acknowledges you, then you surely aren't a bad man"

"How do you know that?"

"Yumina possess Mystic Eyes" Her mother said

"The Eyes of Intuition which one can see into character so there's no need to worry"

"Oh there are plenty of reasons to worry. For starters, how old is she?"

"She's twelve"

This made Jett's stomach turn

"HOLY SITHSPIT TWLELVE? Isn't that too young to be married?" he asked as he sighed

"Most in the royal family settle on a partner by 15 years. My wife and I engaged at 14"

"I think I'm gonna get a headache from this"

Yumina then tapped him looking very upset "Jett, do you dislike me?"

"Yumina I don't dislike you it's just. Well to tell you the truth where I am from. You have to be at least 18 to get married both male and female, unless your a different species" he mumbled about the species "

"How old are you Jett?"

"I am 19 years old"

"That's perfect you'll have a few years to learn more about Yumina. If, after spending a few years getting to know her you still can't consider marriage, then we'll give up. How's that?"

"Uhh sure"

"Then it's settled" her mother said "Yumina use these years to win over Touya's heart"

"Yes mother" She then took her two hands and put them onto Jett's hand "I hope you'll treat me well"

"By the force help me!" he mumbled

xxScenexx

Jett was now laying in a bed in his stomach too tired to think about this marriage "I can't believe they're going to make me marry her daughter. She's 12 and I'm 19. This is going to be hell. Then his comlink started to go off. He respond to it by taking through it.

"Hello?"

"Ah Jett Congratulations on your engagement"

"How do you know that?"

"But you know Polugyny is normal in this world" God said

"Not where I am from. It's taboo"

"Anyways good luck"

He hangs up the comlink

xxScenexx

Back at the Silver Moon Yumina followed him all the way back clinging onto him making the other girls jealous, but concerning."kill me please?" he mumbled under his breath

"Jett is getting married?" Yae put his hand onto her left eye

"Surprising isn't it?" Linze said in an oddly way

"Jeez, what were you thinking? Elze asked normally

"I…..I Don't know..don't ask me I was forced upon this"

"I'm Yumina Urnea Belfast. I'll be staying with you all starting today" she bowed

"You're going to live with us from now on? " Yae asked

"Yeah my father ordered me to"

"Even though you're the princess? Will you be ok.. My lady?" Elze asked

"Don't act so formal call me Yumina. I'd like to start by registering with the guild and becoming capable of fulfilling missions."

This made everyone gasp including Jett "Hold a minute Princess If you accept missions at the guild do you know what that means?"

"Yes and stop calling me Princess. Call me Yumina Darling"

He facepalmed his entire face "no-not darling"

"Then Yumina it is?"

"Fine Yumina"

"If Yumina married Jett, does that mean he'll be the next king?"

"Elze don't pry" he said "this is too much for me"


	4. Chapter 4: Slimes and New Function

In Another World With the Force/異世界は力とともに

A new member of the guild named Yumina has joined Jett and the others. Jett is now engaged to Yumina, trying not to think about it, the five decided to head out for a mission.

"YOu know despite my appearance, I've studied archery and magic. I believe myself rather capable in both"

Yumina closed her eyes and chanted "Come forth, Dark I seek the proud beasts wrapped in silver: Silver WOlf!

"That's Summoning Magic!" Linze said in surprise

Yumina summons five silver wolves she then said to them "Ok Guys, if you would, please"

The wolves ran off to find their target

"Summoning magic is convenient!"

"If you want I can teach you after? "

"Sure after the mission though"

The wolves found the target they needed, they lured it back to the guild. It appeared as it if was some type of gorilla or chimp, anyways As it appeared everyone held up their weapons as Jett activated his lightsaber and took out his Brayar Pistol. The wolves ran past the group as theese creatures fell from a ditch trap they fall for.

"Now"

Yumina fired an arrow at one of them, as Yae sliced it. Linze chanted the fire spell as it fried these gorillas. Jett uses force push as Yumina shot an arrow at the head of one of the gorillas.

"Boost" Elze said as she punched it at the face. Then Linze and Yumina went back to back chanting their spells. Yumina chanted lightning, as Linze chanted the fire spell again. As a result, they were down.

"Mission Complete"

"How did I do?" Yumina asked

"You did great Yumina"

"Well, no problems in terms of ability"

"Your magic was quite good too"

"Having rear support is a great help"

Then Jett spoked up "Man it's tough to be the only guy in the guild"

"Is that a problem?" Elze asked

"Well you three might not notice it, but we stand out at the guild. Man the eyes watching me are painful, but I must let go"

"Why is that?" Yae asked

"...They're jealous of course, thank the force they are not force sensitive, because..Attachment lead to jealousy, I really don't want to say this but….All three of you are….well…...especially cute'

When he announced that he thinks the three girls were cute, they were steaming red

"What are you talking about Jett? You're such a Joker! Calling us cute" Elze asked

Yumina tapped him and asked him if she was cute he responded "I think you are"

"I need to meditate on this" he said to himself

xxScenexx

Back at the inn, Yumina taught him how to do some summoning spells. He chanted some words, and after that a dark aura appeared as a white entity appeared from it.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" it spoked

"Looks like the challenge begins. It's only a success once you forge a pact with the summon beast"

"A pact?"

"A pact with me?" The entity asked as it took from as a tiger "You seem to underestimate me"

"A white tiger" YUmina backed away "Are you the white monarch?"

"Hmm?"

"The highest class of beast one can summon. It's not magic beast, but a heavenly beast"

"So how do I forge a pact with a heavenly beast?

"Show me the quality and quantity of your magicla energy. You're useless if you lack formidable magical energy"

The tiger smelled "I sense a spirits no even higher power, but also another type of power that is very foreign. Interesting" The white monarch referred the foregin power as the force. "Now touch me and pour your magical energy into me"

He then placed his hands onto it as energy swell to the white monarch. The White Monarch was so overwhelmed with his energy including his force abilities. Combining his magical powers, and his force ability powers, it made the white monarch faint. After recovering, it bowed down to Jett.

"Jedi Knight Jett, I have deemed you worthy to be my master. Please forge the master-servant pact with me"

"How do I do that?"

"Just give me a name"

"Oh something simple ok…um...how about Wampa?"

"Wampa?" she asked

"Yeah fierce creatures that lived in the snowy planet hoth. Carnivorous, white-furred species. They all stand at a height of three meters with an average mass of 150 kilograms."

"Wampa? Fierce creatures that lives in snow world and carnivorous? Now that's a truly fitting name for me"

"Wow you just forged with the white monarch" YUmina was impressed

"Young girl, I'm no longer the White monarch. Call me Wampa"

She nodded

"Master, I'd like to request your permission to exist by your side at all time"

"Fine by me, but appearing something like a huge tiger might cause some trouble"

Then Wampa poofed to look like a cute cub. It was smaller than an ewok. "I believe this form will be less conspicuous" Jett picked up Wampa "perfect"

Yumina then snatched Wampa out of Jett and hugged it "So CUTE"

"Hey let go of me," she said in agony "who do you think you are?"

"I'm Yumina. I'm Jett's new wife"

"Master's new wife?" Wampa said in shocked

"She's not my wife yet?" then the rest of the guild came outside to see what was going on, then seeing a cub the girls kept snatching it out of each other, while Wampa begs for Jett's help.

"Just Endure it, they will settle down"

xxScenexx

Night has fallen, everyone has fallen asleep. Jett was sleeping on the bed. A force vision has came to his mind. Not about the past but the future of this planet. Two star destroyers appeared at the planet that he was in. Tie fighters flies all over Belfast. People were screaming in chaos while some mages tried to fight off the stormtroopers, but all got shot down.

While Jett has visions of the future, the girls were also having strange dreams about Jett. In the dream they see Jett walking around the Jedi Praxeum as a Padawan. He was training with his Master named Jedi Master Kyro. He was using wooden sticks to practice sword fighting with his master. After trying many times to get better he always ended up defeated

"Master Kyro I can't do this"

"Padawan, you are just beginning. You must make progress on your sword skills. Patients my young one"

"Yes Master"

Another scene the girls saw was Jett fighting a dark Jedi he encountered on the Planet Coruscant. He was fighting the dark jedi at the higher cities. Yae was truly amazed but didn't understand why his lightsaber is green but the other was red. "You cannot win you Dark Jedi." he said as they were fighting, the dark Jedi sliced his hand screaming in agony as he fell to the floor.

"Now Jedi you will die" the Dark Jedi said as it attempts to kill him, but stopped by Master Kyro stabbing him. Kyro then deactivated his lightsaber and took him to a medical facility. The final scene was that they were back at Belfast in the royal capital. It was empty and felt no presence until a dark silhouette appeared with a red lightsaber appearing in front of the girls. THen it ended they all wake up simultaneously.

xxScenexx

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.

Jett kept saying that over and over again to remind him that he is a Jedi and shouldn't show any emotion, but peace. He was in a horse carriage meditating while the not feeling great because Wampa decided to do this slime mission.

(Jedi Praxeum in Yavin)

Luke Skywalker was meditating in the temple on Jett's whereabouts. Then entering the temple, Kyle Katarn was walking the long hall of the temple.

"Skywalker have you found any traces of Jett?"

"No...but I sense he's still alive somewhere"

"Thank goodness. We need him he's one of our best students. I hope he didn't get kidnapped"

"Hope not as well. Kyle I want you to meditate as well if you can get a trace of him?"

"Yes Luke..I will. If I find anything I'll let you know"

"As you wish"

He exits the temple and head to his dorm meditating. Using Force Telepathy, he can feel that Jett is alive somewhere. Then as he meditated hard, he found out that he's no where in the Galaxy but outside the Galaxy. Kyle then got out from his dorm and rushed to the Temple.

xxScenexx

While Jett was still meditating, they were still looking down

"I can't get motivated from this mission " Yae said

"I can't believe the magic beasts they want us to investigate are slimes" Elze said

"They want us to investigate a slime researches castle no less"

"Do you hate them that much?" THey're only slimes" Wampa said

"I Just inherently dislike them" Yumina said "Especially the green slimes that melt clothes"

He then finished meditating and stood up, "ladies quit complaining, as long we're getting paid to do this, we'll be fine. Just stay behind me. I'll try to scare them away with my weapon"

Yumina then wrapped her arm around Jett. "Please stay by me?" She asked

He nodded "Me to Jett" LInze siad "me three" Elze said "Me Fourth" Yae said

"Relax...I hope my lightsaber can scare them off" he said as he took a breath

xxScenexx

They enter the castle it was so creepy inside, but it was just quiet, nothing but quietness then some metal black fell from the top as Jett waved his hand above his head and swung it on the side.

"There As long I have the force with me, we should be fine"

It gave the girls some confidence, but not enough to satisfy them. "I can sense them. Their presence is strong. I can feel them" he said as the metal turned into a silver slime.

"A silver slime?"

"I've never seen so heard of before" Elze said as it runs off to another direction

xxScenexx

They went to the library to find a lot of books, but torn off by the slimes except one book that Linze found. It was a record of research results. It showed the properties of many different slimes are written .

"Perfect This would be useful"

"Now since we are finsihed with the first floor, let's return to the second floor." Yumina suggested. Yae and Elze were still uncomfortable about this situation. They exited the library finding stairs on their right.

"Uhhh Jett" Jett looked at what's in front of them surprising to see there were so many green slimes. ONe came out of the door. He then activated his green lightsaber

"Everyone to the second floor go..I'll be on your rear. Wampa take the front and lead them" he said as the girls ran upstairs with him behind them.

"Hmm, it looks like the first floor is like territory or something" Jett said as he went to the front to feel more presence of a slime. Until ELze slipped :"You ok Elze?"

"I don't know, but what are these liquid?" she said

Jett took a sample and sniff them "hmm no smell, but it's slime"

"Over there" Elze pointed to be gel slimes "Wampa can you scare them off? "

"On it" Wampa turned back to its original form and roared at them making the slimes scare away

"THank the maker"

"Lotion Slime. When it senses danger, it's body secretes a lubricating fluid. Harmless to humans, failed creation"

As Elze was trying to get up grabbing her sisters hand she slipped as making Jett slip with everyone else. The girls were about to fall from the first floor where the green slimes are, but saved by Jett's force ability as he grabbed them

"I got you guys" Jett said as Wampa was strong enough to hold on. He lift them up to the second floor as the remaining lotion slime drained away to the first floor.

"Thanks Jett. Appreciate that you saved us from those green slimes" Elze said

"Not problem"

xxScenexx

They head to the second floor walking down a corridor. On the middle of the hallway, they encountered some female statues. "There are still slime near us"

"Where?" Yuminas asked

"Those Statues, I feel like these slimes are imitating the women breast watch"

He took his two hand and grabbed the statue breast out and it appeared to be red slime. Jett then threw it at the ground. They are known as bust slimes. They attach to women's chests and mimic them. Their preference is to attach to an accentuate smaller breast.

"Wow that researcher is a pervert"

The one of the bust slimes head for Yumina. Yumina then chanted a wind spell making the slime shred into pieces

"I'm still growing," she said in a monotone voice

xxScenexx

At the end of the hallway, it seems that it was a door that lead to the main lab. It was all quiet. A dead body remains to be a skeleton on a couch. Assumed it was the slime researcher.

"It looks like this was the Slime researcher" Then he grabbed another book and Jett began to read it

"Let's see.. "It's complete. Now my..no, the dream of all men has come true. I have nothing left to regret. Ah I can see heaven..Weird"

"Jett, there" Yumina pointed

"I know Yumina I feel their strong presence here. It appears to be shapeshifting slimes." The slimes appear to be an exact mimic of all of Jett's companions.

"In the name of the FORCE" he said as the girls screamed in horror Then he swung his hand making the slimes disintegrate "There problems done now let's keep moving"

The girls just went quiet after seeing what he has done to the slime. As followed him to the next door. Throughout the castle, the castle was filled with many diverse slimes. Like blue slimes, dark slimes, black slimes, white slimes, golden slimes, and even unfinished slimes. After exploring the slime castle, it was time to burn it down. Linze used her fire spell at full power. The castle is now burning in flames while they kept on saying Purify it. Jett watch emotionlessly

"Master.." Jett the looked down to Wampa and said "I'd like to observe a human town"

"You got it" he smiled

The next day, he takes Wampa out on a stroll to the town. Everyone was eyeing on the cute cub saying how cute it was while Jett showed around the city.

"Its quiet lively" Wampa said

"This is the center of this town"

"Master is that Yae over there" Wampa pointed to her and some girl crying Jett walked up to her and asked "Yae who is this girl?"

"Jett it looks like she has gotten lost"

"Lost? Well, thanks to my Force Sense i can track this girl parents, but….."

He then put Wampa down in front of her and asked "What is your name?"

This made the girl stop crying "Lim" she said

"I see. Lim you say?"

He then uses Force Sense to search Lim's Family. "No results I don't think they're not within the sense radius maybe?

He then took his datapad and chanted "Enchant search" The datapad wrote in Galactic Standard finding its mother

"You ready to see your mother?" he asked to LIm

xxScenexx

Later he took her to her mother. Her mother was talking to a guard hoping she can get some help, but she heard mother as she turned around to see her girl.

"Lim!" the two hugged each other

"What did you use your datapad to do this time?"

"You can use Search to look for various things, but it's range is small right?, but my datapad can find what you're looking for over a wide range, but only search by building names, and such.

"Oh ho I see you used your Enchant spell to combine the better aspects of seach and your smartphone"

He nodded

"I can search for anything in the world including the whole galaxy

"WHOA! That's incredible..oh in that case I would like you to search for my brother

"Your brother?"

xxScenexx

Later in the galaxy in the unknown regions, remnants of the Galactic empire is in a star destroyer the captain is ran by a Paxthumb Devsco, with a dark Jedi which is a Dathomiralan named Darth Meft.

"Admiral where should we head now?" an Imperial asked

"We should exit the Galaxy hopefully we could find a backwater world to invade and then enslaved them to show superiority"

"Why?"

"Don't question my orders. Do as I say"

"Yes sir"

"Prepare for lightspeed. We have packed extra fuel in the storage room in the lower levels"

THen a Dark Jedi has entered the bridge it was a Dathomiralan wearing black robes and had a face paint like, and it's eyes were yellow.

"Darth Meft how did you sleep"

"Very well admiral. Where are we heading?"

"Another Galaxy we can hopefully invade and annex Backwater world systems to show superiority. Something that the Yuuzhan Vong did in the Old Republic"

"I see. Well we shall do it, and we make them slaves"

"Yes"

The ship head for lightspeed as it zooms out of existance. Then it went full speed ahead only seeing blue energy beaming.

xxScenexx

Jett and Yae were at a cafe drinking tea. Yae was describing what his brother is like, but first she described her home. She said that there is a shrine nearby and ther's a big cherry blossom tree in the garden.

"In Hashiba?" he asked

"Yes That's it1 and my brother"

Then he asked what is his characteristics. She said that he has a scar on his cheek. Jett then responded

"He's in the dojo"

"Yes. He often goes to the dojo because He really loves the sword, so much that he often forgot to eat.

'You must be really close to him right?"

"Yeah . He is strong kind, and Generous. Speaking of which you and my brother are somewhat alike"

"How?"

"You're quiet nature, and your generosity"

"Well as a Jedi myself we are naturally generous, and It's an honor to hear that I resemble your beloved brother."

"Yes Indeed, my beloved…" then Yae paused

"I just meant to say that you resemble my brother"

"I understand you remind me of your brother that you usually call him beloved. And I truly love you as a friend I care about you.

Y-you love me?" she started to blush red

"Well as a friend yeah"

"Yae calm down you need to pull yourself together" he said as he shook her

xxScenexx

After eating lunch at the cafe, they return to the Silver Moon Inn to rest for the day. As always he is meditating inside his room. He then heard a knock on the door "Open" he said as Linze helped herself in "Uhh Jett Can I talk to you?"

Jett then got up on his foot "What do you need?"

"I went to the antique shop today to leanr a new spell"

"Ok so what do you need me for?"

"I couldn't use my Fire Magic the other day in the slime castle, since it was indoors. SO I wanted to take this chance to learn various spells"

"I get it now"

"I also found this" She showed a scroll of some sorts She opened it to reveal that it's a list of spells, but some are in ancient magic script which it was kinda difficult for Linze to read.

"I know what you need

He then looked at a glass cup and 3 coins "Modeling" It appeared to be glasses "Enchant: Reading ancient magic script" The glasses glow and he gave it to Linze to wear. She looked at the script and was amazed that she can read the script now

"Amazing I really can read it"

"What dose it says?"

"Bubble Bomb...An attack spell"

"You want to try these spells out?" he asked'

"Yeah I would like to"

"Let's heard outside

xxScenexx

They head outside to an open forest to test these magic Linze Chanted "Com fort, Water! Ballistic Bubbles" Bubble Bomb" as she chanted it a bubble was created then it splashed. Doing at numerous times, It made her faint

"Linze!" Jett catch her before falling to the ground "take it easy Don't overdo it"

He then grabbed her arm and chanted "Transfer" he transferred his mana power to her. As it transfers, she can feel here mana is recovering

"It can't be.. IN an instant?"

"Yeah Charlotte taught me this yesterday. It's Transfer A null magic that allows you to pass your mana to another"

"Thank You Very Much Jett"

She then continue on the bubble bomb chant, but failed again. She told Jett that you have to visualize that meaning when you chant the spell

"If that's the case bublbe is the foam in liquids, and Bomb is an explosive"

"What dose that mean?"

"Something that explodes, but thinking of something like an exploding bubble Imagine a soap bubble"

She chanted the spell again and it was a success this time

"I did it. Thank you jett I managed to perfect it"

"Hey you deserved all the credit"

xxScenexx

They return to the Silver Moon Inn talking about the next mission, until the Owner came and gave Yumina a letter from the Royal Palace

"Yumina you have a letter from the royal palace"

"The Palace?"

She opened up the letter, and it read something about wanting Touya and Yumina going to the royal palace

"Why do they want me there?"

"They want to grant you knighthood as reward for solving the incident the other day"

"Knighthood?!" this made Yae, Linze and Elze surprised

"I'm already a Jedi Knight, why would I be a Knighted again?" he mumbled "Is that something I can decline" he said out loud

"Yes that's possible, but you must state your reason for doing so in a public venue"

"Argh I have to go either way," he said


	5. Chapter 5: A Dragon

(Jedi Praxeum)

"Attention soldiers, we seem to find a missing Jedi in the intergalactic galaxy. He is in the nearest galaxy next to ours. Our primary mission is to find Jedi Master Jett and bring him back."

"General we don't have the technology to go to the intergalactic space." one of the soldiers said

"Don't worry, our scientists and astronomers created a big ship that will take us to the next galaxy to ours. We managed to keep the Imperial Reament in our side and help us build these ships."

"They have that technology?"

"Yes they had it since the rebels stole the death star plans"

"Where is this ship General?"

"Coruscant"

Everyone was whispering to each other on how did they get this technology. Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn were heading outside to see if they are ready.

"Are they ready general?" Luke asked

"Yes sir"

"Kyle I want you to go with them, Jedi Knight Jako Vik will come along as well" Jako Vik a near human species male called an Elf. He appeared to have blonde hair, pointy ears, and kinda fit as well with his Lightsaber attached to his belt.

Kyle nodded

"I also envisioned that there are people on the planet that he is in. We will need a representative for the New Republic" Kyle said

"Do not worry Master Skywalker Mon Mothma will take care of that"

"Kyle if you find Jett, let me know"

"I will may the force be with you Luke"

"You too"

The team gets onto a shuttle and it lifts off exiting Yavin atmosphere and headed for hyperspace. The ship then disappeared into the deep space.

"It will take us about 2 days to get to the Core worlds. We should get some sleep"

Everyone saluted as they head over their bunk dorms.

xxScenexx

"Holy Bantha Poodoo" Jett looked at the enormous house he was given. It was the size of a mansion. Something that he would never accept.

"This is way too huge"

Everyone walked straight to the front door. Jett had received this mansion as a gift instead of knighthood. After he publicly decline the knighthood offer.

"It's quite a lovely home" Yumina said

Everyone went inside to see. The interior was pleasantly huge. Chandeliers were on top. It had many rooms and windows to see.

"Damn, this would cost millions of credits if this system was part of the New Republic"

"The New Republic?" Yumina asked

"My home place, but...HOLY SITHSPIT...this would be too big for five people to live in. We're going to need new companions"

Yae, Linze, and Elze turned around, hearing what the Jedi Knight had said.

"I'm serious. If we're all going to live where, we're going to need help"

"Um Jett, is it really alright for us to live here with you?" Yae asked

"Of Course you are my friends, companions" Jett said in an honest tone

"But this house was a gift to you from the king. A place for you and Yumina to live in" Elze said

"It doesn't seem right for us to live here too" Linze blushed

"I'm serious guys you are my friends. I like all four of you. You ladies earned it, so to give you back all the efforts, I shall let you live with us and consider you all family"

All three girls blushed "Ah Spast I think might've overdone it...shit I broke one of the codes" He said to himself "Unless...I see"

"I-I'll go look at the second floor" Elze said as she rushed

"I'll look at the attic" Linze rushed away

"I-I-I am curious about the Kitchen, as well" Yae then ran away to the kitchen

"I knew it. I just knew it"

"Knew what?" Yumina asked

He looked down at the blonde girl. "All in good times" he said "Now go look around"

Yumina nodded as she put Wampa down and began running around the house

"Jett" he hears an echoing voice in his head

"Master Radko..I need your guidance. I'm falling for these girls. Is it dangerous?"

"Don't let your fears or your feelings get in the way of the force. Let the force guide you"

"How Master ...how"

Then a glowy apparition appeared in front of him. Jett and Wampa can only see him as a blue whitish figure.

"Whoa who is that" Wampa asked

"Oh Wampa this is one of my Old Master...Master Radko"

"Hello I am Wampa. Jett's companion"

"It's nice to meet you Wampa"

"Master is it wrong if I fall in love with these girls?"

"Well Master Skywalker made a Jedi law saying that Jedi's can marry, as long you don't let your feelings get in the way.

"But the original code was Emotion, Yet Peace"

"Yes, but Master Skywalker changed it to his version"

"Right….."

"No need to worry Jett. I will be with you always, and the force will guide you as well"

"Thank you Master...May the Force be with you"

"You too Jett" he said as the apparition figure disappears out of thin air

xxScenexx

"It's a beautiful garden" Wampa said as he was holding twin emerald green lightsabers. Practicing moves for his upcoming technique. Practicing the Form IV ataru, he swung his twin sabers. Then he connected it to become a dual blade saber switching to Form VII, also known as Vaapad

"You have such great amazing moves" Wampa said

"Thanks"

"Uhh Jett" Yumina spoke

He deactivated the dual blade saber "What's up"

"Jett is it really ok for us all to live here?" Elze asked

He sigh "Yes. I'm serious. If you don't want to live here, that's your choice, but I'm not forcing you to do anything"

"You won't tell us to leave later, will you?" LInze asked

"That's your choice. It's either you lived here or not"

"Then you'll treat us the same way as Yumina dose right?"

"Of course . I'm not going to do this alone. I need support"

The three girls were happily to hear that "Well, then we shall all be living here together. We'll move forward with what we discussed once your minds are made up"

"Discussion? Hmm Lemme guess girls stuff right?"

"Yes" Yumina said in a simple yes as Jett nodded knowing that they all are in love with him

"Ok you have fun doing your girl stuff, I need to get back to practicing my moves" he then threw two white balls. It is known to be seeker drones. He then disattached his twin sabers to become two handed sabers. He then blind fold himself. After that, the seeker drones fired laser to him, making him deflect all of them making Yae impressed that this Jedi Knight could fight while being blindfolded.

20 minutes past, Yae was watching him swinging his lightsaber and practicing his forms. After going on a break, Yae went up to him

"Um Jett"

"Yes?"

"I'm really impressed with your sword moves"

"Why thank you"

"You think you could teach me your moves?"

"Sure, but another time I want to break"

Yae nodded in understanding

xxScenexx

A little while later, a line of people is shown. Few of them are maids, one is wearing a tuxedo, and some looked like chefs.

"I am the butler, Laim. Please to make your acquaintance" The man in Tuxedo said "These ladies are temporary workers sent here by the Maid's Guild" Laim presented them as they bowed.

"My name is Lapis"

"My name is Cecile"

"It's good to meet you," he said as he bowed

Then Laim introduced to other people on his right. "These two will oversee matter within the mansion" Then he presented the two men on his far right "These two will be in charge of security"

"Security?"

"Yes master Jett"

"Laim has been in charge of caring for my father for many years"

"If you say he's been caring for your father, he's in good shape. But why such man coming to our home"

"I decided to surrender my duties in the king's service to my son. I also decided to spend the remainder of my life serving the man who saved my younger brother"

"Oh you must be Leim's brother? As I remembered he serve in Sue's Family"

"Yes he serves His Grace, Duke Ortlinde"

"It looks like were all set" Jett said

"Excellent, now then everyone, let's get to work at one"

"Yes" all of them said as they went to their stations

"Very impressive, the man who cared for the king works for us now. I can tell it goes to show much promise he sees in me" Jett said

"Having a talented butler will be a great help" Yumina said

"HIs Grace DUke Ortlinde and Lady Sushie have arrived"

"Ah, Well tell them I'll be at his presence

xxScenexx

Touya, Yumina, Sushie, and Duke Ortlinde were sitting at a round table having tea. Sushie was the first to talk "I heard you got engaged to Touya, Sister Yumina. I'm very surprised"

"And here I was thinking of having you marry Sue, both my brother and Yumina are cunning"

"You were thinking of that father? Well, I'd welcome Jett of course"

"Then are you interested in Marrying SUe along with Yumina Jett?"

"Hahahah very funny" he said sarcastically

"Well, I'll stand down for today, because I'm here with a different request for all of you"

"What is this request?" Jett asked

"Recently, our nation has decided to form an alliance with the Kingdom of Mismede. We'll need to prepare a venue for both kings to discuss the matter. Naturally, we would need to travel, but the comes danger"

"You want me to use my Gate?" Jett asked

"Indeed you catch on quickly Jett"

"Yeah, but I've never been there before, but...ah I see what you did there. Hahaha good one. Ok we'll shall prepare for traveling"

xxScenexx

As they were prepared to leave, they meet the commander of Mismede's troops named Garen. A demi-human with furry ears. Lyon Blitz, member of Belfast King's FIrst Knight Squad.

"Soldiers from both nations will guard us until we reach the capital" Olda said

"We appreciate the escorts Miss Olga. Letting us travel with you two will be a great help as well"

Garen took out a map and showed directions to the capital "First we'll head to the city of canaan within Belfest territory, next we will cross the Great Gau river into Mismede territory"

"We'll be sure to protect you on our travels" Blitz said

"We're counting on you Sir Lyon" Olga said as Blitz was blushing

They began to make their move in a trai. Elze and Linze were driving the horse carriage. Jett feeling this was just too slow, then again he realizes that this system was not in the republic nor they are technologically advanced. "If only they had speeders, we would've been there in less than 1 hour." he mumbled while Yae was focusing on the Paazak cards playing against Yumina, and Olga's sister. Yae previously drew a 10 and a 7 making a 17. She dosen't know whether to stand or end her turn.

"17 is risky, but I got a feeling there is a low card in there but…"

Yumina got two fives, then a 3, then a four making her and Yae getting 1 "Yae you can either stand or draw a card again"

"Yae remember use the cards you have in your hand." Yumina said. In her hand card, she has four cards one is a negative 2, one is a 3, 5, 2. "Ok then I draw" she picked up a deck card, and it showed a 6 making her having a total of 23, then she draw her negative 2 card making her get 21."

Then Yumina took a turn getting a 3. Yumina wins the third round of Pazaak

"Ahh I lost again?" Yae said In a dissapointment "It's ok Yae, Pazaak is a tough game. It's all about chances, but why don't you try Dejarik" he offered her as he was playing with Olga.

"Good Idea I might have luck this time" she said as she switch places with him

After 10 minutes of passing, and pressing random buttons, Olga wins giving Yae bad luck

"Yae, it takes practice. I didn't win on my first time playing holochess, in fact i kept going until I won"

xxScenexx

It was now night time, they stop to rest for the night. They built a campfire, and everyone sat down to get warmed up

"So to pass the time, mind if I told a scary story?"

"Tell us do you have one Jett?" Olga asked

"Sure, but I don't think you little sister might able to handle this?"

"Do It I love scary stories"

"Ok here we go, this took place sometime a few years back. An old friend of mine got lost in the woods in the immense forest of Endor. It got dark and lost all of his bearings. He decided to head one direction and come across some old cabin. He then approached and decided to see if he could stay for the night. As he got in nobody was inside. He then sat on the single bed hopefully to explain the owner in the morning. He looked around he was surprised to see the walls were hung by many portraits. It was incredibly detailed, but oddly disturbing it seemed it was staring down at him with hateful faces. He thought he was hallucinating due to his tiredness so he turned to face the wall and fell into a restless sleep. THe next morning he woke up blinking in unexpected sunlight….Looking up, he discovered that the cabin had no paintings, only…...windows" (YES IT'S FROM CREEPYPASTA)

This gave everyone the chills. "Ooooo that gave me the chills" Olga said as he hugged her little sister

"That was horrifying imagine what would've happened if these people went inside the cabin" Yumina said

Elze and Linze were hugging each other to keep each other comfort, while Yae eyes were widened

"Did this really happened?" Garen asked

"Nah just some story i made up. Now how about something non-scary to cool the nerves?"

"Yes please" Yumina said

"Ok. Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis?...LOL JK RESTART

Jett told the story about his life outside the world. He also explained about the Jedi, the Republic, he also talked about the society, the technology they had, and all those megalopolis cities.

"Amazing, you world sound very exciting" Yumina said "These speeders you called they can run faster they horses can?"

"Absolutely" he said

He then talked about The Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance, an evil Sith name Darth Sidious, and his right hand man, Darth Vader would rule the galaxy, until the Rebellion arrived and defeated the evil empire, reclaiming the New Republic, and the tale of Luke Skywalker rebuilding the New Jedi Order

"That was a good story Jett" Olga's sister said

"Story? You mean this actually happened. All these were true events"

"So you are from Outer Space I say?" Yae asked

"Yeah pretty much"

"What is it like up there?" Linze asked

"All I can say it's very dangerous, and space travel is very long, and little fun fact, look up the sky what do you see?"

Everyone looked up to see stars and no moon to be shining the night sky

"Stars? Why?" Garen asked

"Did you know ever stars has their own planetary system?"

"Really how?" Elze asked

"You see Yumina, it's pretty self-explanatory, the sun that resides in the sky is not really a sun, buy a star itself. Therefore the sun has its own system of planets.

"Ah I get it now, the Star is like the King, and the planets are the loyal servants"

"Exactly" he said "it is more likely that these stars has a similar planet like the ones were in might have some Alien plants, and possible life forms"

"Amazing" Yumina said

Then a bunny ear lady stood up while moving it's ears

"Someone is approaching. Several of them"

Jett looked around as well "I sense it too, they are in the trees hiding from us"

"How did you know?" Garen asked

"I have this ability I was born with...more likely to be highway bandits, but let's see if I can use my magic" he took out his datapad and opened up the map. He sees that they were hiding in the bush "28 total hmm that aint gonna stop me"

"Enchant: Multiple" Ok now let's lock all of them

He constantly clicked onto the screen and chanted "Paralyze"

The bandits in the bush were now paralyzed unable to move "What was that?" Garen asked

"I used a paralysis spell, don't worry they can't move temporarily"

After tying all the Bandits into ropes, Lyons then decided to do a dispacte a mounted runner to fetch the guards. Then Olga appears in front of Lyons making him blush again

"Sorry for troubling you" Olga said

"Oh no, it's my duty please no mind. I will inform my men"

"Oh, looks like someone is in love" He teased while he mumbled

"Do you think Olga is aware of Lyon feelings?" Yae asked

"I think so, she doesn't seem as dense as a certain someone" Elze said. THey faced Jett

"He may be dense, but Jett is not too kind nor careless to everyone and anyone."

"I think the problem is they way he leads people on, too. It's strange the way he does" Yae said

"Sit there on your heels" Elze pointed down the floor

"Are you implying me as a Jedi Knight to listen to orders?"

"Yes"

He then made a normal expressing as he waved his hand at all of his companions doing the Jedi Mind Trick "It is getting late now. You should go to sleep"

The girls repeated what he said but in first person

"Goodnight" Jett said

"Good Night" the girls said as they walked to the carriages and fell asleep. Olga witness the whole thing.

"What did you do to them?"

"The Jedi mind trick works on the weak minded" he said

"Will they remember?"

"Nah"

The girls then walked away to the carriages and fell asleep

xxScenexx

The Shuttle from the Jedi Praxeum arrived at the Core Worlds called Coruscant. The ship lands at the docking bay. As they exited the shuttle, 2 soldiers and one of them is Mon Mothma expected to find Kyle Katarn, and Dako as the jedi and a troop of rebel soldiers.

"Kyle Katarn, Master Jako we have been expecting you"

"Anytime" Kyle said

"The Ship is almost we expect it to be done by tomorrow. From now on let us talk about this Jedi Knight Jett of yours"

They nodded

The Representative walked up to them The representative of the New Republic is a human "My name is Dako Bek, and I shall he a representative for the New Republic"

"It's good to meet you Representative. How would you deal with this unknown planet in the intergalactic system?" Kyle asked

"We will send C3PO as our translator, and R2D2 as well"

3PO and R2D2 walked up to the group seeing Kyle and Jako

"THe Maker! Master Katarn, It's great to see you again" 3PO said in an excitement

"3PO just call me Kyle..How have you been?"

"It's good, I just got cleaned up and I heard that you will be traveling to the intergalactic system, well since I'm known to be a human cyborg relations, I can translate at least six million languages."

"I'm glad you will travel with us" Jako said "My name is Jako it's nice to meet you 3PO"

Jako and Kyle followed Mon Mothma to the Chancellor's office

xxScenexx

"According to Luke and My visions, it seems that Jett is somewhere in the Intergalatic system near us. I believe this ship created by the Empire. They also had rumors that they went to the galaxy near us and build a base there, but that's a rumor" Kyle said

"Yes we only captured him to create these new advanced technology for the New Republic."

"How do they able to create such wonders?" Jako asked

"They had these resources found in the unknown regions called Kwot. This viable resource is able to make Ion boosters to travel faster than the speed of light." Mon MOtham said

"Faster? How fast though?"

"Double as fast as the speed of light"

"Are you serious, wait of course you are serious" Kyle said

"How will you find Jett? There are trillions of planets in one galaxy?"

"We will use the force to guide us" Jako said

xxScenexx

The group arrived at Mismede marketplace they looked around seeing how busy it is, Until they see Lyons looking at some pins which he claims it's for his mother, but Jett know already its for Olga, then he got an idea.

"Hey Arma, pick something out. I'll buy it for you as a memento of Belfast"

"Really thanks" she said as she looked around until she grabbed the grape pin, and he put it on her dress.

"Ey looks great" He then reached into his jacket and gave the money to the checker

"Thank you very much"

"Does your sister like brooches as well?"

"Yes, well she loves Elius flower like this one" Arma pointed to the white flower

"Well Lyon, we'll be heading back now." Jett said as they walked awa. Justa s that as soon they walked away, Lyon bought the Elius flower for her

"I knew it"

"Well done Jett" His fiance said "Although I wanted a gift from you as well, but As long i receive a ring on my left ring finger one day, that is good enough."

xxScenexx

The group arrived at the other side of the river as they were ridign the boats, Linze got seasick as Jett offered her to carry her to shore

"FOrgive me Jett"

"Hey I gotten seasick and space sick before, so it's uncommon"

Then he felt a presence, a presence that he's being watched by someone. Wampa did you feel that?"

"THere was definitely someone observing us" Wampa said in her mind "They've fully concealed their presence now"

"Yes I feel it too. The Force is telling me they are near. I shall keep a close eye"

xxScenexx

They are moving again with the carriages, but it seems they won't be heading to Elda Village by night fall due to being late afternoon

"We can set up camp again. I sense there are some magical beast around this area, but large group as this won't be a problem to us"

"Sounds scary" Yumina said

"Well Wampa is around, the magic beasts won't even come close"

"That's great news" Yumina said

xxScenexx

Night has fallen they started up setting up camp, while everyone was eating, and such, a dragon has flown by the campsite. They are known to be very dangerous. Jett has encountered dragons before, but only the Krayt Dragons, and they are known to be very dangerous and carnivorous. He checked his datapad to see where it's heading.

"It's head straight for Eld Village. We need to stop that dragon immediately. Yumina stay here and take care of Olga and the others"

Jett then looked up

"Let's head to ELd"

They rushed to Eld Village seeing that it was on fire, and some may be dead.

"Prioritize rescuing the villagers," Garen said

"Evacuate them to a safe place" Jett said

Jett placed his arm straight at the dragon chanting "Strike true, Light Sparkling HOly lanceK Javelin"

As he plans to strike it, it missed and the dragon saw Jett and shot a fireball at him but got out of the way "WAMPA!"

Wampa turned into it's true form and Jett was riding it. He grabbed Linze. His plan was to lure the dragon out of the village and head the outskirts. As they lured it out, Wampa said "YOu Bastard! You dare insult my master" Wampa said

"Wait you can understand it?"

"It said that You tiny worms who dare interfere with my amusement, I'll rend your bodies to shred and eat you"

"Amusement hmm sounds like this creature is very selfish. Linze. We're going to take him down. Once I do cut off his wings"

Linze nodded

"Multiple" light rings is summoned in front of Jett "Strike true, Light Sparkling HOly lance Javelin"

The light spears appeared again striking the dragon this time making it fall to the ground

Linze then chanted "Come Forth Water, Feel my blade, Both COld and Clear: Aqua cutter"

The wings were cut. The dragon was unable to fly again, but still can use fire. As the dragon going to fire, he grabbed Linze bridal style and used force speed to dodge the fire. He set her down "Wow this dragon is nothing like the Krayt Dragon "he said to himself as Yae and Elze jumped in for assistance. Yae struck the dragon with her sword, while Elze used her gloves to punch the dragon. The out of nowhere, a sword was thrown into the dragons eye making it unable to see. Causing it breathe out fire at random.

"Slip" Jett said as the dragon fell to the ground

"Yae Elze buy me some time. Linze, erect a big defensive wall of ice near me, and Wampa protect Linze"

As Yae and Elze distracted the dragon, Linze created a wall of ice, then Jett modeled the ice and then did the same light chant created spears. THe Spears striked the ice creating a powerful reflection making fire. The dragon was badly injured from the light reflection as it fell to the ground

"Thank the force it's over" he said

"WE did Jett"

Then later a red dragon appeared but it didn't seem to attacked instead it spoke

"My comrade has caused you much trouble. Forgive me. I am the red dragon who reigns over the sacred ground. I came here to retrieve the one who went wild but"

Then Wampa spoke up

"Tell the Azure Monarch to raise his kin right"

"You you must be the WHite Monarch!"

"Don't misunderstand, my master was the one who defeated him, and he insulted my master. He got what he had coming"

"What?" A human is master of the White Monarch?" The red dragon got onto the ground to show modesty "MY Apologies for the repeated rudeness. I humbly beg your mercy"

"I forgive you as long we know why he did it. But please make sure the young one get some good discipline so they won't do this again"

"Yes understood"

The dragon took the injured dragon out from the ground and flew him into the night sky disappearing.

The girls were on it's knees in relief. "You guys tired?"

"Yes but Jett you were unaffected by that?"

"No I can't. You see Jedi's like me are fearless. We're not supposed to be afraid of anything"

"This is so unfair"

xxScenexx

All night they had been helping victims, healing them, cleaning up, and putting out fires. All of this were done by sunrise. Everyone was tired. Including Jett.

"Wow I'm bust" he said as Yumina came and offered him a blanket "oh thanks Yumina" He said as he fell asleep onto the tree. As he was sleeping, his conscious mind was experiencing some visions. THe vision he saw it was some Imperial base but the only difference, he could feel it was somewhere in the planet he was in. THe base all abandoned, controls panels, consoles, computers, datapads, weapons, armory, finally some type of structure was left behind. He can see it was opened. Then it showed a glowy figure of a galaxy, couldn't tell if it was the galaxy he was in or the one he was in before. Then he woke up breathing heavily

"Wha…"

When he was wide awake, he saw Yumina on top of him. It seems that he was sleeping on her lap.

"Are you awake?"

"Y-yes.. He then got up "I...i got this strange dream or a vision"

"You're finally awake" Elze siad

"You slept well"

"You looked so relaxed"

"Relaxed and refueled" he said as he got onto his feet "Did anything happen when i was asleep?"

"Not really" the three girls says in some type of jealousy tone

"From their feelings I can tell they must be jealous" he said in his mind

"Yes, that's enough. Rock paper scissors is a sacred match. No hard feelings ok?"

"I know" Elze said

"Yeah"

He then knew what happened, that match was about whos going to let Jett sleep on their lap. "Am I right Wampa?"

Wampa nodded

xxScenexx

(Coruscant)

"It looks like were all set" Kyle said

"Yes..This mission will be very difficult by going out of the Galaxy. THis ship will provide all the needs you might want. Food, supplies, fuel, and much more needed." Mon Mothma said The ship was a huge ship. It can carry about 100 passengers."

"Very Impressive" Jako said

The ship is now taking off. Mon Mothma, and other government officials waved goodbye to the shuttle and told them good luck finding Jett. The Shuttle now exits the atmosphere. The Pilots set a course to the outer rim for a checkpoint. THen the pilots activated the light speed as it sped into the distant space.


	6. Chapter 6: An Abandoned Base

After defeating the dragon, they group head off to the Medme Kingdom. They arrived at the nation's capital where it looked very similar to India. They all went inside to present the King. Everyone was on their knees to show respect for the King.

"Your Majesty, I Olga Strang have completed my quest in the Kingdom of Belfest" 

"You have done well Olga, even you Garen, and you Knight of Belfast. THank you escorting her home"

"Visitors from Belfast, I please welcome you to Mismade. I heard that a dragon attacked Eld Village and you defeated it. Is this true?"

Then Yumina stand up and spoke out "Yes indeed. These four dispatched and attacked the dragon and they did it alone. My name is Princess Yumina Ortlinde Belfest"

"What dose the princess of Belfast holds?"

"Consider an offer for an Alliance" she then hands a letter to the royal guard "my father made this letter in his own hands. Read it at your pleasure your own grace"

The King of Mismade skimmed through the small paper "hmmm I'll think about this, and for now on you must rest. Please feel welcome at my palace"

Then he got his attention to Jett "Young man what's your name?" He asked

"My name is Jett from the Kingdom of Belfast as well and the fiance of Princess Yumina."

"Congratulations on your engagement"

"Yeah about that but anyways, it is great to let us stay here"

"Well I heard some good things about you Jett, so how about it? Would you care to spar?"

Was this man kidding? Does he realizes how much experience he has his time as Jedi when he used a regular sword to a training saber to his own?

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you were a good swordsmanship. I would like to see it"

"I uh...ok but don't underestimate it"

xxScenexx

They arrived at a field. It reminded him the fields from Tatooine to Coruscant. The King was stretching his arms and legs to get ready, while Jett was talking to one of the Royal gurads/

"Jett, his majesty has fought over many great warriors. Frankly we're all troubled by it"

"Yeah, well I fought people who are more experience than him"

Then he put his hand on his arm and said "Then make this battle worth while for all of us. Do it for all the people who love him"

Then Jett made a confident smile "You got it!"

xxScenexx

THey were both given wooden swords, but the King was given a shield while Jett just wanted a single handed blade. "So I wonder what form should I go for? Vaapad, Djem So?" as he was thinking the referee was announcing the rules like the use of magic is permitted also one who admits defeat

"Give it all you got boy. Think of this as a real battle"

"Ok"

"BEGIN"

Then he reached out his hand making a palm and force pushed the King. The King fell to the ground and pointed his wooden sword at him "I win"

"Wait what did you just do? How did you push me down without saying anything?"

"How to make it simple it's called Universal Magic"

"I never heard of that before, but let's go one more time, but without that spell"

"Well alright"

The match restarted

"BEGIN"

The two charged at each other. The King is stronger without magic he has the upphand" Yae said

"Yes but Jett is more experienced" Linze said

Jett decided to use FORM VII Juyo or also known as Vaapad. He gives off heavy swings to the King Jamukha making him kinda overwhelmed that this type of sword type different from the rest of them. As he was charging to him the King Accel. Then he disappeared then he reappeared trying to get his head, but dodge it

"I see you have dodge that. I'm impressed" he said

"It's one of my Universal Magic"

"Lemme guess Null Magic"

"Yes you can see why I enjoy a little scrap from time to time, but you are a swordfight is so worth fighting for"

"Indeed ...now…Accel"

He disappears in sight and landing behind him, but Jamukha dodged it and it became an Accel battle. They clash in some stops, then continued again.

"You match me in my speed, but how about my raw power?"

"Like this...Accel" using Accel + Force Speed at the same time, he found an opening and then strike.

"I got you"

"I concede defeat" Jamukha said as he raised his hands in the sky as he dropped his sword

"The Winnter is Jett" the Referee said

Everyone applauded it was very impressive that he can use his magic and the force at the same time.

"I never thought I would find someone that can beat my speed, and physically. Honestly I think I was a little too cocky. I will take a lesson from this"

"You did great your highness" Jett said

xxScenexx

Night has fallen, King Jamukha has hosted a banquet for his new friends from Belfast. Jett was wearing one of the Mismede native outifts that he was given to wear from the King. While Jett was eating, Knight Lyon has arrived with a Tuxedo

"Sir Jett, you look very nice today"

"Thank you" he said "You look great as well"

"Do you know where Miss Olga is?"

"Why yes she's over there with the King and the crowd"

The head their attention to the crowd as they walked up, Jett can see that his companions were dressed like they are from Mismede. Lyons saw Olga wearing a bright yellow dress. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Welcome Jett, you are wearing our clothes. You look very well"

"Why thank you your highness. It's very comfortable" Jett said

"Why I almost mistaken you as a noble of Mismede"

"You Think so your highness, well I kinda do look like a noble. Do I?"

Then his companions walked in front of him showing off their outfits. "That outfit look great on you Jett" Yumina said

"Yeah so dashing" Elze said

While they compliment each other, he dematerialized his holocamera, then he activated the flash and then "CLICK" the Holocam took a picture of the girls and downloaded into his datapad. While it flashed it made some of the guards draw their sword and some covered their eyes.

"What did you do?" The King asked Jett

"Oh this is one of my Universal Magic. It allows me to record any image it can see"

He then showed the datapad to the King and it showed the girls in very good looking detailed

"Amazing just like an instant panting. Is it possible to take it out of that device?"

"Sure, do you have like a paper or something?"

He was given a paper he then transferred the picture from the datapad to the paper

"My word, that is simply amazing" The King said as he grabbed the paper from the table "Could you paint me as well"

"Not a problem" he said

xxScenexx

After hours of copying pictures, he was exhausted, but still strong enough to use his force powers. As he say in a couch, a moving teddy bear walked around the corridors telling Jett that he needed to follow it. He arrives in a dark room. He felt a presence in the room, but still unable to see what's going on, his night vision was turned on and saw a figure sitting all the way at the other side of the room.

"Who are you? Who is this guess Paula?"

"My name is Jett"

"Nice to meet you. I heard you were the dragon slayer"

"You can say that. I encountered many dragons before, but that's in the past"

"Did you slay them?"

"No"

"Ah I see. Who are you?"

"My name is Leen the Elder of the fairy folk, and this is my friend Paula. Despit my appearance I am far older"

"How old?"

"About 600 years or older"

"Huh I'm not surprised"

Leen was kinda disappointed. She was hoping that he would be surprised to meet someone who is far older than 100 years old.

"Why aren't you surprised" she asked

"I met other Alien life species that about 500 years old, and that's the Shi'ido species, and there is the Wookie species and they live up until 400 years, and there is the Yoda species that can live up til 900 years, also the Anzati species that can live up till 950+ years, and there is the Hutt species which can live in a millennium, and also the Gen'Dai species can live up at least 4 to 7 thousand years."

Leen was filled with overwhelmed. This boy encountered other species that can live up to like 7 millennia or so, but she managed to handle it

"So is your Paula like a summon beast or something?"

"Course not she's only a teddy bear filled with fluff. Disappointing that she can still make all the squeaking noises."

"But teddy bears don't move"

"Its one of my null magic that allows to inititate programs. For an example"

Leen then took a chair as an example "Initiate program movement forward on conditions whenever you are sat upon"

The chair glowed as it did nothing

"So I assume when you sit down, it'll move"

"Correct" as she sat down, it came close to Jett 'Oops looks like i forgot to set a distance. But I think you understand" the Fairy said casually

"Yes Let me try"

"Shall do"

She got up the chair and Jett chanted "Initiate Program, movemeent forawrd on conditiions whenever you are sat upon. Two meters. End program"

He sat down as the chair moved two meters away.

"How-how did you do that?"

"I just used the same thing as you did?"

Leen was impressed that this boy was given such great talent. Another person who can also use her powers

"Truly spectacular talent you have there"

"Thank you Leen"

"Besides null magic, what other elements you can use?"

"Believe it or not all of them, and one i call it Universal Magic. Universal Magic is the only one i can use. To keep it simple, where I come from we call it the force

"The Force?"

"Yes I sense that the force has no presence here in this system"

"What's the force?" she asked as she sat down in her chair

"The is what gives me the power. It's an energy field created all living things. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together"

"Interesting" she said

"Would you like an example?"

"Yes"

He then picked up one of the other stuffed animals from her side, as it floats it flew towards Jett

"How did you do that?"

"I didn't do it the Force did it for me"

"I don't understand the force"

"It's tough to understand it, but you'll get it"

"Is it possible to learn this power?"

"Not really, you can't choose the force, the force chooses you"

Leen nodded in understanding as he float back the stuffed animal back to its original spot "Well I gotta get back downstairs they might be all waiting for me"

"How are you not scared of me?" she asked

"I'm a Jedi, we are trained not to be fearless" then he walked out the door "Good night" he said as Leen laid back in her chair thinking about this force and this boy. Who was this boy, and why does he has an amazing talent on this magic, and the force.

For the rest of the night, Jett decided to go to sleep. As he was sleeping, he's been getting visions again of that Imperial Base in the current system he resides in. After that, he sees Imperial Starships coming out from lightspeed in the day sky. Then he instantly woke up wide awaken

"It's near" he said

"What's near" Wampa asked, woken up minutes ago

"Wampa I experienced something in my dream. It seems the force is telling me where to go. If you happen to find any of my companions tell them I'm going shopping or taking a stroll."

"I shall obey that order Master"

"Thank you"

xxScenexx

He put on his casual outfit and strapped his lightsaber on his belt. He then went outside running into Linze and Yumina. "Hey Jett are you heading out?"

"Yeah out for a stroll"

"Ok we just ate breakfast. Can we come with you?"

"No this is something Important I have to do"

"What do you mean?"

"It's something personal ok I'll be back" he said as he ran into the distance. Decided not to listen, Yumina and Linze followed him

xxScenexx

Jett runs through bushes and trees. For Yumina and Linze, they felt they are lost, but keeping track behind Jett. Then he stopped. Using Force sense, he went to a random bushed, and pulled out. It turned out to be a false bush, and found a sewage hole.

"Sewage holes? This is strange. They don't seem to have one in this backwater world" he said as he dropped down to the sewage. Linze and Yumina climbed down the hole. Jett then reaches a gate entrances. There was a security door that was passworded protected.

"Hmm password protect?"

Then he uses sense again to see if there was some card key or some hidden area to find some passcode. Lucky for him, he found a passcard under the matt. He picked it up and scanned it at the security door. As he was scanning it, he hears footsteps behind. He then activated his Emerald LIghtsaber scaring Yumina and Linze

"Yumina LInze? What are you doing here I told you to stay with the others"

"I'm sorry Jett, but we really wanted to know what's going on"

He shook his head "Fine just stay by my side"

The door open automatically as it made a hiss sound making the two girls a bit frightened by the sound. "Linze can you emit a light?"

"Alright" Linze chanted some light as it made a glow. It was still dark on the other side. They first reach a door and it had a sign. It showed symbols. Symbols looked liked arrows and some looked very nonsense to LInze and Yumina. "I can't read that" Linze said

"Me nether" Yumina said

"It says, Power Room" Jett said

"Wait you can read that?" Yumina was surprised to hear that

"Yeah this is the language of my native home. The Galactic Standard Language"

"Oh the space language" Linze said

The three entered the room and showed the dark immense room. He then activated the switch. The switch made some beeping noises as it emits like all around the sewage system. As they went back out, they see some computers, and some turrets that are offline, thank goodness they were.

"What is this place Jett?" Yumina looking terrified as she holds her fiance making Linze blushed but jeloused

"This must be an Imperial Reament base in this system, but what in the name of Ragnos's Tomb they are doing here?"

"It looks so strange, and odd, but…." Linze said in a quiet tone

"Maybe one of these computers will tell us how they get here" 

He then access to a computer that was logged in already. Now that was lucky. He then go through the files, and then finding some records of how they got there. No records were found, but found an entry about a code to the Armory room. "Well save that for later," he said. "now how do we get to the armory maybe we'll find a map in here"

He then searched for a few minutes until they found to seem the layout of the base. It was 3 floors down. "Maybe a lift will take us down there"

"What's a lift?" Yumina asked

"Something that will take you upstairs or downstairs faster than stairs. Come On I know where the lift is"

As the pass through the computers, they arrived at the turbo lift. It had buttons that Jett could understand. He pressed the down button. The three entered, and clicked the 3 button. The door closes as they went down through the silent elevator. The door opens up again as they arrived at the third floor. They walked through corridors passing behind some doors, and then arrived at the armory section. Jett entered the code, and the door made another hissing sound as it opened. The armory was filled with weapons. Each section was filled with a particular weapon, and had it's ammo. The following weapons were listed. E-11 Rifle, then there was the rocket launcher, disruptor rifle, etc.

They now moved to the shooting range to test the E-11 Rifle. "Ok ladies watch and learn"

He then aimed and fired the E11 rifle. It made a loud firing energy noise making the girls covering their ears. "HA it still works, but how long were all this here"

"Well i found this book of some sorts" Linze said as she showed Jett the book. He grabbed the book and opened it then he looked at the date of the day this was written.

"Year 3,638 after the Treaty of Coruscant, Year 985 after the Russan Reformation, Year 36,438 after the Tho Yor Arrival."

"If my calculations are correct, this was written 15 years before the battle of yavin and 4 years after the purge" he said "This is way before I was born."

He skimmed through the pages to see how they got to this planet. Until he found a section.

"We have successfully created a ship that can run faster than the speed of light meaning we have the ability to travel to intergalactic galaxies hopefully to find resources that the Empire can use"

"Holy Sithspit this is heavy" he said

"What's wrong Jett?" Yumina asked

"Hard to explain, but it has to do something with my homeworld"

He continued to skim through then he saw a section about a mining facility in the lower levels finding some good resources to create new technology. Weapons are getting tougher, and a few other things that Jett know, until the last one was teleportation.

"With the resources found in this system called IGP-23, we are able to create this teleportation. According to this map of this system, the next base is located on an island called Eashen a nation filled with exotic people, and calling they female soldiers, Kunoichi, and the males Samurai's. It reminds me of the time I hunted down a Jedi myself, but maybe one day, we'll create the same teleportation back at the Empire and we'll expand our empire to the next Galaxy. For the Emperor"

"I see" he said

"What is it?" LInze asked

"Remember the time i told you about the Galactic Empire?"

"Yeah?"

"Well they want to make this teleportation, and bring it's troops over here to take over and be enslaved by the Empire"

He explained what teleportation is, and gave a scenario what would happen if the Empire took over this planet. Thankfully they were defeated and it remains small. He then tried to turn on the teleporter. He clicked on some random buttons, but no response. He then read the jornal again.

"Entry 23 the teleportation is finished. The power source is one of the new resources we found. To activate it, the instruction should be all the way at Eashen. One of my comerades told me that it's all the way in an island called Niruya Ruins. It is also the base where the manual is to activate it"

"All the way in Eashen that's far" Jett said

"What does it say" Linze asked

"If we want to turn this on, we have to go all the way to Eashen"

"But that's so far away"

"I know"

They went through the computer. Searching for the star map that Jett is looking for. It turns out it was in the lower levels of the base. As they reached the lower levels, he then opened a single door and walked straight towards it. He then pressed the button and it bloomed open revealing a ball, then the ball opend up to reveal a hologram of the galaxy that they are in.

"So its' true this galaxy shows where we are"

"A Galaxy? What's that?" Yumina asked

"A bound system of stars, stellar remnants, gas, dush, and dark matter"

"Amazing, i don't know what magic that these imperials have but it's amazing"

"It's not magic Linze. This is technology. Advanced Technology that exist in my world"

xxScenexx

Jett, Yumina, and Linze got out of the sewer. He closes the sewage, and covered it with branches and leaves

"I need you ladies to keep it a secret. You can't tell anyone about this"

"We Promise we won't tell anyone about it" Yumina said 

"Agree" Linze siad

"Ok how about something to eat?"

They nodded. They arrived into town to find something to eat, then he felt a prescene again. Then he uses force sense again. To see who is following them. He sees two people clothing in dark outfits and a mask on top of the clock tower

"Yumina Linze, go the restaurant I have to do something first I'll meet you there"

"Sure alright" Yumina said

As they lose sight, he chanted "Accel" He was now right behind them "You have a lot of explaining to do" The cloaked figure jumped out of the tower trying to make a run for it; but Jett was so fast that he grabbed them by their clothes, and tied them up

"Ok you guys, you better tell me why are you following us"

No response was given

"Alright guess I have to do it the other way"

He then took off both hoods and mask and it revealed to be Lapis and Cecil

"Why are you following us?"

"We were espion. We're spies working directly for His Majesty, the King of Belfast"

"King?"

"Right now, we've been ordered to safeguard the Royal Princess"

"Protecting Yumina from the shadows then?"

"Yes"

"So this knife belongs to you?"

He showed the knife that made the Dragon blind

"OH that is Cecile. She's an expert on throwing knives"

"So this whole time you have been with us since Belfast...let me guess LAim is on this too?"

"Yes"

"So what do you want me to do now"

"We'll continue to protect Lady Yumina from the shadows. Please keep our identities a secret from the princess?"

"Sure. I won't tell her"

"Thank you"

xxScenexx

He runs to the restaurant that Yumina and Linze is. The three ordered to Pork Cutlet curry. The two girls took a bite and realized that the curry was really spicy that they drank out of their cups. Jett on the other hand took a bite, and didn't seem to care whether it's spicy, in fact he didn't react at all. He felt some tingling, but he ate some spicy stuff back at home that were 10x spicery.

The next day, he opened up a gate in the mirror to let The King of Belfest enter because the King of Mismade invited him over.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Mismede" 

"I'm grateful for the invitation, King Mismade"

He then close the door behind him, and said "I could imagine if I did this if the Republic decided to establish relations with this system/ He then imagine Mon Mothma and the King of Belfest talking laughing, and having a good time. "That would be nice" he said

xxScenexx

It's been a whole day since they entered hyperspace. The New Republic soldiers were playing Paazak, and holochess to pass time. Some were in the cafeteria eating, while While the two Jedi were training each other.

"Captain how long we get to the system?"

The captain looked at the map on the screen and said "it seems to be we'll be there in two days"

"I see thank you"

He then walked away back to the passengers area talking to one of the soldiers which is a Wookie. No it's not Chewbacca, but they call him Grokkak. Grokkak was speaking in his native tongue to the soldier. The soldier is named Jeth.


	7. Chapter 7: Eashen

One thing you must know before. The ship that they are in is roughly the same size as the Doomgiver from the Jedi Knight series called Jedi Knight II: JediOutcast. The ship is named Republic Gentile

"Welcome home" Laim, Lapis, and Cecile said as they bowed down to the guild

The guild has bought some souvenirs for his servants.

"We're back Laim, Lapis and Cecil."

As the guild dispatch the undercover maids walked up in front of Jett thanking him for not telling and bringing them back. He then gave the girls a box

xxScenexx

"Man home sweet home. I need to break, then maybe i'm well rested I'll show Yae how to do some of my sword moves" he said as he drifted off to sleep. He then woke up after 2 hours of sleeping. He stretched and said "I should take a shower"

He then walked up to the door that led to the bathroom. He then knocked on the door and asked "is anyone there?"

"Jett..uhhh yes we're all in here" Elze shouted quickly so they wouldn't see them naked.

"Ok take your time" he then walked down stairs to head outside he began modeling some dummies for teaching Yae how to fight like a Jedi and not use the force.

"Modeling "

He turned some of the cloth, and some of the straws he bought weeks ago and turn it into dummies. It had a head, arms, and legs. THen he made another one for himself. After creating them, he then sat down thinking about that Imperial Base in Mismede, and one in Eashen.

"Imperial bases? I hope no one ever found those stormtroopers "

"Sir Jett, His Grace, Duke Ortlinde is here to visit" Laim said as he walked with Duke Ortlinde

"Oh Greetings your highness what brings you to my home?"

"I want to say thank you for the recent matter with Mismede"

"It's my pleasure" Jett said

xxScenexx

After Duke Ortlinde made his leave, Yae came out of the house walking to see Touya, and some two dummy figures

"So are you ready to learn?"

"Yes"

"Ok I will show you how to do the first form also known as shii-cho"

He then grabbed the wooden sword that was placed in the ground. "The first thing you want to do is the head strike." He then swung the sword into the dummy's head "next is to make a horizontal cut and reversed. Then we do the same thing for the leg"

He then showed Yae how to block using Form I. He first showed inside and outside block then reversed block, wing flock, and downward blocks. After finished demonstrating, he did it all in one without hesitating.

"You understand?"

"Yeah I'll give it a try" She said as she grabbed the wooden sword from the ground.

"One at the time Yae, take your time"

Yae mimic the move that Jett was doing. For the first time she was able to successfully learn Form I. "I did it. I just learned Shi'i CHo she said

"Good Job" Since your just memorized Shii cho, want to learn the next move? 

"Sure"

xxScenexx

After practicing sword fighting with Yae, Jett sat down in the couches thinking how he can get to Eashen.

"How do I get to Eashen? It's too far away, if only we had a speed or something like that?"

Then a voice can be heard in the other side of the room

"Maybe I can help you?" It was revealed to Leen with Charlotte next to her and Paula in the ground walking.

"Leen how you been?"

"I'm good, so about Eashen"

Later Leen, Charolette, Paula, Jett, Linze, Elze, Yae and Yumina sat in a table together talking about how to get to Eashen without traveling on foot.

"Jett I hear you can use Gate Right?"

"Yes, but I can only Jump to place i've been before. "

"You ever heard a spell call Recall?"

"No. What is that?"

"It's a spell to read the thoughts of others. If you used it with Gate, you have the ability to travel in the memories you read without travel on foot"

"Really I didn't think about that"

"THere's somewhere I'd like you to take me using that spell and Gate."

"I need to get to Eashen as well." 

"Why?"

"Personal stuff"

"Oh but anyways I'd like to investigate some ancient ruins are said to be in that nation"

Then Leen turned to Yae

"You are from Eashen aren't you?"

"Why yes"

"IF you read her mind, you should be able to go to Eashen. Don't worry, recall can't let one read memories you don't want seen. Recall requires the caster to touch the target to activate it"

Then she began to tease Yae and Jett about kissing through contact making Yae and Jett blushed

"A K-kiss?"

"I'm teasing, the only way is to touch each other's foreheads"

"Oh…..but I'm thinking something else. What if I use my force sense and recall al the same time, maybe I don't need to touch her forehead, but I can just use my hands on her head

"Well you can try"

"I'll accept that" Yae shouted out of embarrassment

"Alright"

xxScenexx

Jett touched her forehead, then they close their eyes. Yae then thought about Eashen, making Jett seeing everything. Temple, shrines, and plants.

"I see it. Ok GATE"

Then he opens up GATE as everyone enters the portal and arriving at the nation Eashen

"Here we are Eashen" Jett said

"Is this really Eashen?" Linze asked

"I'm certain" Yae said

"Ok now i need to look for this Imperial Base, and Leen where is this ruins your search for?"

"I don't know the location, only that they're the "Niruya Ruins" Leen said

"Niruya? Hmmm My father might know" Yae complied THen Leen rushed to Yae grabbing her hand and made a haste to see him

"Well Let's go" Jett said as they all followed They past by some trees and bushes until they reached a city. Yae called it Oedo the capital of Eashen.

"Here we are Oedo

xxScenexx

Everyone was truly amazed seeing this kind of city. Jett looked at the building and the people. They are wearing the same thing as Yae is, but she isn't holding a sword

"Hey Yae, who is the leader of this nation?" Jett asked

A Shogunate. The Samurai is leading the nation, but the King is like almost a figure head so basically the military is running the naiton

"Military? Strange, but ok"

"Each Region is effectively governed by it's lord Yae said

"Who is the lord of this reigon?" Leen asked

"Tokugawa Ieyasu" Yae said proudly

As they kept walking, Elze spotted a women riding on a Kagoya. Two men were lifting it as they head for the oppisite direction.

"What are they doing?" Elze asked

"They're the Kagoya. You pay money to ride in the palanquin they carry, and they take you to your destination" YAe said

After so many questions about Eashen culture, they arrived at Yae's house. She opened the door and asked "Is anyone home?"

A lady in a bright kimono and an apron made her appearance. Yae said that her name is Ayane, and she welcomed her back. Then Ayane called out to Nanae-sama. This Nanae sama turned out to be Yae's mother

"Mother!"

"Yae I'm glad to see your safe" Yae's mother hugged her to welcome her back. She noticed people behind her "Hey Yae who are these people?"

"Oh Theses are my companions. They've done a great deal for me"

"Well I'm thankful for that" as Nanae and Ayane bowed their head

"Say where's father?" Yae asked

"Your father isn't here. He accompanied Ieyasu Sama to the battlefield"

"Oh no" Jett mumbled

"Who are they fighting?" Yae asked

"The Takeda's" Ayane said Their armies advanced several days ago, and the master left for Kawagoe Fortress with Jutaro-sama

"Hmm maybe that explains the reason that the city seemed odd, but where is brother?"

They just put thier heads down as Yae knows that they are in danger "Jett, can you use recall?"

"No Problem"

"Wow I can't believe I'm heading to a warzone" Jett said

"Me nerither" Leen said "The Ruins can wait,"

"Yeah I agree. I'll can hold off the base. I assure you I'll bring your Husband and your son back home safely unharmed"

"Thank you, but who are you?"

"Oh my name is Jett. Jett from Belfast"

"You got my gratitude" she said

xxScenexx

After using recall, they arrived at the castle where Yae's father and brother are being held. I can sense that your Brother is fine, but your father I don't know

"That's good news now let's go"

"Hold a minute, if you rush in there, you're going to be remain unscathed" Jett said

"Hey that's mine line" Leen said in an grumpy tone

"I know I can use Longe Sense, and my Force Sense to check out hte area more than a kilometer away, then jump there with Gate, then I can open Gate for your gus"

"Good Idea" Yumina said

"I will go alone first"

Jett hid in a bush and used Long sense and force sense. After doing so, he opned up Gate to head inside the building. Which made everyone surprised, then a male samurai sword pointed at him "Who are you?" he asked the Jedi

"Are you Yae's brother , Jutaro Kokonoe?"

"Yes, why you asked" 

"Your sister is here with me"

"My sister?"

He then opned Gate again allowing all the girls to come in "Jutaro" Yae hugged him to see him agian

"Yae who are these people?"

"These are my companions, All of them are very reliable, especially Jett. But how is father"

"Safe no need to worry about him. He is guarding Ieyasu Sama"

Jett turned to his side to see all the injured Samurais who were injured during the war. Doing right thing, he decided to heal them. He took out his Datapad, and said "Program, Start. On condition: touching targets on the screen set all as spell target using End"

Rings of light were above the soldier. Come forth light! Soothing Comfort: Cure Heal"

All these rings beamed to them as they vanished

"The Pain is receding"

"My wounds are healed too"

"What just happened?" Jutaro asked

"That's Jett's healing magic" Yae said proudly

"More about that later, but what are those guys wearing on their face?" Jett asked

"Oni mask composed of a white face with two horns on its temples usually used for traditions but something not right" Jutaro said

"Hmm do you think they'll stop if the mask are broken?"

"Yes"

"I see then maybe"

He took out his datapad, and marked all the oni masked soldiers seeing there too many of them in the battlefield "Holy Bane's tomb, there is so many of them, but its worth it

"Multiple"

Rings of light scattered around the sky and then Jett chanted "Strike True, light Sparkling HOly lance: Shinin JAvelin

As he chanted lances came down from the heavens and strikes every masked soldiers killing them all making Yae and Jutaro open their mouths in shock.

"Did you do that?" Jutaro asked

"Yup'

For Yumina, Elze, and Linze not so surprising seeing his power too many times, but for Yae she's still impressed

xxScenexx

Everyone is now greeted with the head of the Tokugawa clan. He started saying how he was grateful for the help.

"Who is this man who saved our souls?" he asksed

"This is Jett" Yumina said

"Jett who?" The head leader asked

"I don't know if he never told us his last name"

"Sir my name Is Jett Volabat"

"Is that so?"

"Correct"

"He's my guard as well and also my future husband" Yumina blushed

"Oh Sithspit...I" he mumbled as he calmed down "Sir she is my fiance you can say"

It made the rest of the girls jealous except for Leen making a teasing satisfaction "But anyways about this Takeda Army, do you think they'll back down after that?" Jett asked

"They might attack us again once they reform their ranks, still between the oni mask soldiers, and their invasion. THe rumors that Schingen donon has already passed away. And that at present, the dark strategist Yamamoto Kansukay is commanding an army of the dead

Then Leen kicked In "He might be using an artifact or magic to manipulate corpses"

"So do you think this will all end if we capture it"

"Most likely, but he is holed up in the castle of his main camp, and the only problem we don't know where it is?

Then a female voice has spoken "Allow me to show you the way" She jumped out from the roof revealing to be a Kunoichi

"I am Tsubaki, servant to Kousaka Masanohbu. One of Takeda's four main generals"

The two men picked up the letter revealing to be a message from Tokugawa himself. That Takeda's four main generals aside from Kousaka are thrown in an underground prision

"Leave it to us" Jett said

"Thank you" Tsubaki bowed

"That would mean you'll end up in the main enemy camp"

"True, even if we use Gate, it'll be troublesome if they discover us too soon. We don't want that" then he turned to Leen "Leen you said you use magic to make the wings on your back invisible right?"

"Yes it can make the whole body unseen as well"

"Perfect, Leen, Tsubaki on me, Paula stay here"

"Yes Paula please stay" which made the squeaky teddy bear cover her eyes

"Ok but we should do this later" Jett

"Good Idea" Elze said

"In that case, I'd like to return home for the time being. I have to let my family know that my brother and father are safe"

Jett Nodded

"We should tell Laim and the others that we won't be coming home as well" Linze said

"I'll take care of that" Jett said "For now on prioritize delivering food to everyone in the fortress "

"Good plan Jet" Yumina said

"I'm impressed your not only the talented man, but a smart wise person" Leen said

"It's the Jedi way" he said "Tsubaki, can you picture the Takeda camp in your mind?"

"Why?' She asked

"I would need to read your mind so that we can get there more easily"

"Very well" she said as she kneeled as Jett Kneeled He then put his hands onto her head combining recall, and force sense, he can clearly see the Takeda camp

xxScenexx

Throughout the day, Jett went back to the mansion telling everyone that they won't be back for a little while since there is a conflict in Eashen. The rest of the girls were giving food to people in the fortress Tsubaki, Leen and Jett arrived at the camp at night where it was more likely to be easy.

"Alright Leen you need to be invisible, I have my own ways to be invisible"

"How Jett?"

He then closed his eyes and poof out of nowhere he is invisible. Jett is using Force Cloak a force involving the manipulation of light and sound waves to render a practitioner virtually invisible to the naked eye. Then Leen chanted

"Distory, light! Directed Bending: invisible"

Leen disappeared as well

"Looks like I can't see Leen"

"Can't see you as well Jett"

"Good now GATE"

He then opens up a Gate Portal and enters it. He then arrived at the camp walking down to the dungeon prison. Then after deactivating the invisibility, he opened Gate again bringing Tsubaki, and Leen in. The man in the cage was meditating, and asked "who's there"

"Baba-sama, Tsubak. We are here to resuce you on Kousaka sama's orders"

"Kousaka?"

"These two are Jett-dono, and Leen-donon, the guest of Tokuhawa-donon who are here to help"

Baba nodded

"Where is Natio and Yamagata?"

"Cells further back"

"Got it" Jett said "Stand back"

Baba stand back as Jett activated his Emerald Green lightsaber making Tsubaki Leen and baba surpsied making a hum sound as he sliced the cells. As it was done, the bars was left with burnt marks with smoke coming out of it.

"What was that?" Tsubaki asked

"I don't know" Leen said

"Thank you for letting me out, you're capalbe of some rather mysterious things, young man, mind if I asked what kind of sword is that you are holding?" he asked

"I'll tell you later, we should rescue the others"

He nodded as he got out of the cell. As they head for the other two, they saw two other men locked up as well.

"Baba dono I'm glad to see you're doing well"

"Looks like things are getting interesting, Baba"

"You want me get you guys out of here?" Jett asked

"Yes please?" they both said as Jett swung his saber through the cage cells. THe two stretched thier arms

"So whtas next?"

"First once I've helped you all get outside the castle, we'll start with capturing Yamamoto Kansukay"

"Hey young man take me with you. I want that bastard plenty of payback" One man said as he cracked his knuckles

"If you say so, so where is he now?" he turned to Tsubaki

"I think he's in the central quarter alright lead the way" he said

"But before we go for Kansukay, you need to destroy one thing, I feel something is blocking my magic"

"What is it?" Jett aksed

xxScenexx

They were outside in front of a lamp that is allurng some dark aura.

"So this is it?" Jett

"That's definitely it"

"If you say so?"

Jett took out his Brayar Blaster Pistol and shot the lamp breakign and melting. He then took out his datapad and opened up his map targeting all the oni masked soldiers. Then once again, rings of light appeared in the sky shooting shining Javelin

"Was that your doing?" Baba asked

"Yup, but I only targeted the Oni masked soldiers. Kansukay was outside waiting for a enemy to come. A gate opened up. The gang is now facing Kansukay who is responsible for everything

"I see. SO that attack come from you four" Kansukay said

"Your reign is at its end your highness" Jett said as one of the men went for a kill, suddenly a man who is masked in an oni masked jumped out and attacked. It seems that he is possessed

"Oyakata-sama" Baba said

"Its must be their lord am I right?" Jett asked

"Corect, Takeda shingen"

"Kansukay, how dare you use him like this" one of the men said in anger

Tsubaki was on the other side didn't like seeing where Oyakata is going through. As he kept moving forward, then suddenly Jett shot him in the mask making him fall to the ground. Kansukay was unsatisfied with what he is seeing.

"Jett what did you do that for?" baba asked

"Relax, i only set it for stun. He's should be alright "

"Meaning?"

"Knocked out"

"Pretty Impressive" Kansukay said as he took out his eye patch revealing the immortal gem. The Immortal gem is glowing red "As long I possess this, I cannot die" Jett used for pull on the gem as it popped out of Kansukay.

"What the…? Hey"

"First of all never reveal you secret to the enemy" Jett said

"Sticky fingers eh?" Leen said

"Fastest way, and easy" he said as he gave it to Learn, taking a good look at it and examining it, then she threw it into the air. Jett took out his E11 rifle pointed at it and shot it. The gem disintegrated into the ground. After destroying it, Kansukay turned into dust as he fell to the ground leaving his clothes behind

xxScenexx

It was now day time, the conflict is over, the place is being rebuilt after the death of Kansukay. Baba turned to Jett and asked about the Niruya RUins.

"I see so you are searching for the Niruya Ruins,? I hear it's in the sea floor. I've also been to an island near them, but it's quite far from here"

"That's fine. I shall use recall + Force Sense and Gate again now face me"

Baba faced him and closed his eyes. Jett put his hands onto his forehead and see the island.

xxScenexx

It was time to move on to the Niruya Ruins but before they go, Yae said goodbye to her family that she will be moving on.

"Take care Yae, and Jett, I'll never forget this debt we owe you"

"I wish you all too" he said as he opened Gate. Everyone got into the portal and everyone landed in some sand, and it appears to be the beach

"Well I'll be. I haven't been to the beach for a long time" he said "I totally forgot how beautiful it used to be" 

He looked at the hot sand he picked it up and feel the rough coarse. All the girls except for Leen were playing in the water. Jett was searching the ruins through Force Sense. He can see that it is only at the bottom of the ocean, but the Imperial Base is somewhere away from the ocean.

"I see it's near from here"

"The ruins are near?"

"Yup i can swim there"

Then they were talking about taking a break and have some fun at the ocean. Jett didn't mind this at all as long Leen is ok with it. Elze did also mention about swim suits.

"Swimsuits, they exist here? I did not expect that" he said

"We could go back to belfast and buy some" Linze said

"Good Idea, can you take us back to Belfest Jett?"

"Sure no problem"

xxScenexx

After doing some shopping, the girls came back with swimsuits inviting everyone they knew including Sushie's family, Jett's butler and his maids, Yumina's family, and many others.

"We thank you for this invitation Young Jett"

"Hey it's better if there is more people"

"This is an offer I couldn't refuse" Charlotte said as Leen slide next to her.

Then the maids came seeing how excited this place is one girls is named Renne. A girl that Jett found in an alley way.

(Flashback)

Renne was surrounded by two men putting a knife to her thinking she was a boy. Touya then went up to them. "Excuse me what's going on?"

"None of your buisness boy, get lost"

"I will make it, now released him"

"You asked for it"" The two men rushed to him as he used force push on them. Making then think this was magic "You think your magic will scare us?"

"No that was just the beginning" He then activated his emerald green lightsaber. The lightsaber sound made the two frightened as they ran for hteir lives. He then deactivated it and put in his belt.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah thank you but" then her tummy was growling

"Ill tell you what. If I go buy you food, you promise you stop stealing"

"Deal" she said

The two sat down on a bench, Renne revealed to be a girl, which didn't surprise him at all because using the force, he can sense that it was a she. The two talked for a while, until Renne mentioned his father never returning for a year. Then he offered

"WOuld you like to work for me?"

"Work for you?"

"Yeah at my place, you can get good money from me"

"Sure" she said

(flashback end)

When the maids arrived, the people from the SIlver Moon Inn arrived as well. Jett then turned around and seeing Elze and said "Hey Jett we should changed before the sunsets" 

"Right, maybe if I did this"

Using model chant he created two tents. One tent for the men and one for women to change Elze rushed into the tent until the rest comes.

"I'm gonna change later, I'm gonna find that base first" Jett announced

"You really want to find it now?" Leen asked

"Yeah it's really important:

"Alright I'll come with you"

"Wait you can stay I don't need you for this mission"

"Yeah, but I'm really interested in this base"

"Mmkay if you say so" He said as he began walking along with Leen walking as well. Meanwhile Inside the female tent, Elze, and Yumina were making jealous face at all the big breasted women. "This is ridiculous how do you get such big breast sister?" Elze asked to Linze

"Don't ask me. Unless you want me to get Jett in herer to ask"

"Fine"

xxScenexx

Jett and Leen were walking throughout the land. They walked through the trees, and crackling grass. Leen asked "How do you know where you going?" She asked

"THe force will guide us" he said

Leen accepted that answer and kept following. May it seem hours, but onlt 10 minutes has passed by until they reached what it seems to be a building. It looked like the one in Endor, but it was all in ruins like ancient, despite being only at least 10 years old. "Here we are"

"Is this the place?"

"Yes..yes it is Leen"

They approached the front door, hoping the buttons on the side will open it, but there is no use.

"How do we get inside Jett?" Leen asked "Well it looks like we'll have to do the old fashion way" Jett said sarcastically.

Leen tilted her head as she was confused, then he activated his green emerald lightsaber then stabbing the door making a rectangular shape "There we go" he said

"Can you sword cut through anything?" She asked

"Pretty much" he said

"Like that rock there?" she pointed

"Yeah"

"Amazing, I don't know where you got it, but it's amazing"

xxScenexx

They enter the base it was dark, the lights were off, but he tends to find the light switch. He pressed some buttons and the lights were on. The generator was still activated for some time. Jett's objective is to find that teleportation device and activate it After going through doors and stuff, the two encountered what it seems to be some type of droids. The droid was speaking in some unknown language that Leen doesn't seem to understand, but as for Jett, he understood it correctly. The droid was speaking the Rodian language

"I see I understood that"

"You understood what that thing is saying?" Leen asked

"Yeah, it's the Rodian Language"

The droid the two about the base history, their purpose here and such, also the teleportation. Then as they got enough information, the droid then walked to the side making the two taking a turbolift to the lower levels. The two exited the elevator, they see a door in front. As they opned it, they have found their target. The main teleporter that lead to Mismede.

"So look what we found"

Jett read the enscribed instruction on how to activate it. After reading it, he followed direction, and it made a loud activation sound effect.

"Well well well. I did it"

"What is it?"

"Teleportation device" he said

"I see"

"Made by technology, not magic"

(Space)

The crew of the flight has got some type of signal coming from at least 20 parsecs away from them. The crew recognizes that this is some type technology they had, but in the intergalatic system? THe crew followed where it leads to

"Master Katarn"

"Yeah"

"I think we found where the planet is"

"Good any signs of Jett?"

"No, but we're heading in that direction."

"Got it" he said as he walked over to the passenger area "Listen up guys, I think we have found where the location of our missing friend. We picked up some communicaitons and it seem that we might've found what system he is in. So when we land, I want you to load your weapons incase an attack"

"Yes Jedi" The Soliders said

He then went to a private room with Master Jako. The two were talking about landing into the planet system and what to do and how to find Jett "For sure, if there are locals, then maybe we can ask them" Jako said

"Do you think they'll know who he is and do you think the Force is presence there?" Kyle asked

"I don't think so, remember this is the intergalactic galaxy. Most likely the force has no presence here.

"Hmm I'll see what we can do. If we find Jett I want you to ask him how he got here, and such"

"Of course, most likely the force might have brought him there"

Katarn nodded


End file.
